Hi I'm Shortie!
by Those Intense Eyes
Summary: Shortie is a five year-old girl who misses her daddy and has decided to come visit him, but her daddy isn't just anyone. He's the detective L. Can L handle his daughter and the Kira case all at the same time? Rated T for some language. Family/Humor/Drama
1. L has a Daughter!

Hey most of you know me from my other fic the angel sorrow. Well anyway a thought popped into my mind what if L had a daughter? And what if she came to visit him during the Kira case? So here it is. Hope you like and please don't forget to review

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note.**

**Chapter 1 - L has a Daughter?**

A young mother walked down the hall to her five year-old daughters room to wake her up. "Shortie," she said knocking on the door. There was no answer. The young woman turned the knob, opening the door. When she opened the door she saw that her daughter wasn't in her bed. She scanned the entire room, but her daughter was no where in sight.

"Lily," she said entering the blue painted room. There still was no response. She walked over to the bed and saw that there was a blue piece of paper neatly placed on the white pillow. She picked it up and unfolded it. She immediately recognized it as a note. Although the writing was sloppy she could still make out what the note read.

"Dear Mama,

If you're already reading this I'm already on a plane to Japan. Please don't worry. I'll be with daddy. He'll take good care of me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, but I knew you would say no, so I sneaked out at night. I hope you're not mad at me. Lots of love.

-Shortie"

The woman placed the note neatly back down onto the pillow. She stood very still for a moment or two the took a deep breath. "Lily," she called out. "Lily this isn't funny!" She looked under the bed and in the closet. She started checking everyplace where she thought her daughter might be hiding. "Lily where are you? Please this isn't funny anymore! You're making me worry!" She left the room and started checking all the other rooms of the house.

"Wow! I'm in Japan!" Shortie said stepping out of the airport and into the night. She looked all around. _Well I guess I'm gonna have to walk to daddy's headquarters. I don't think a taxi is gonna take a little girl, and taxi's don't take credit cards. _Shortie sighed, adjusted the straps of her blue backpack and set off down the street. _I'm comin' daddy!_

It was a slow night at the headquarters. Two months had gone by and no evidence came up on Kira. L was depressed. He was facing backwards in his chair and dazed out, staring at nothing in particular.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, his family popped into his head. _I wonder how Lily and Chanel are doing. _he thought. _This is the year when Shortie will be starting kindergarten. Her birthday was two weeks ago. It's a shame I had to miss her birthday again. I remember how sad she sounded on the phone when I called to wish her a happy birthday, and how disappointed and upset Chanel was. I miss them both so much. I wonder if I should send Shortie her birthday present by mail or give it to her in person. Maybe I should mail it. Who knows how long it will take for me to see her again._

Then suddenly Light snapped Ryuuzaki out of his daze. "Hey Ryuuzaki take a look at this," Light said. Ryuuzaki turned around and looked at the information on Light's computer, and then smiled.

Suddenly Watari rushed into the room. "Ryuuzaki something terrible has happened!" He rushed over to Ryuuzaki's side with his cell phone in hand.

"What is it?"

"Your wife's on the phone and she's in hysterics."

"What about?"

"I'm not completely sure, something to with your daughter."

Suddenly whispers overcame the room. "Ryuuzaki has a daughter?" "Forget that I can't believe he even married." Matsuda said. L ignored all the whispers and took the phone from Watari. "What's wrong?" He said into the receiver. "L-" Was all she managed to get out through her sobs.

"Please try to calm down. Take a deep breath."

Chanel did so.

"Now try to speak clearly."

"It's Lily. S-She's missing."

"What? For how long?"

"For a an hour. I went into her room to get her ready and she wasn't in her bed. I checked the entire house from top to bottom. I even went around the block. I don't know what to do. On top of that there was a note that said she was on a plane to Japan. It was in her hand. Oh god I don't know what to do."

L stiffened. "Did you alert the authorities?"

"No I thought should call you first."

"Don't call them yet. Check all her favorite places to be, the park three blocks down, the bakery not to far from there, and even the orphanage. Call me back in two hours and update me. If you can't find her then call the police."

"Alright." L then hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki?" Light asked.

"No." He muttered. Then brought a thumb to his lips and went into deep thought.

_It's really late,_ Shortie thought. _It's almost midnight. This is when the murderers, drug dealers, and rapists are out. Oh god please let me there soon! _Shortie glanced at her surroundings. There was no one in sight. _I'm scared! I want my mama! ...No! Be strong Shortie, Be strong! If I get there quick I'm sure you'll be okay. Let me just take a look at the address again. _

Shortie reached into her jeans pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper. She glanced at the address and looked around. She read all the numbers on the tall buildings surrounding her. Then her eyes stopped on one.

"That's it!" Shortie said aloud. She ran up to the building and tried to open the doors, but a sudden alarm went off before she could even touch the handle.

"Step away from the door!" a voice said. " Come into the view of the camera. If you try to open the door without authorized access you will be shot." "Shot!" Shortie shouted. "Oh man I better do what he says."

Shortie moved into the view of the camera. "Daddy! Daddy! It's me Shortie, open up! Daddy! Daddy! Come on open up! It's Shortie! Please! It's really late and I'm sleepy! Daddy!"

Watari was sitting in his chair behind the array of camera's. He couldn't really focus. His mind was on Shortie. _Oh Lily. Please be okay. I hope you're not in danger. I don't know what I'd do if you were. _Shortie was like a granddaughter to Watari. Then suddenly the alarm that alerted him that there was a person in front of the building went off. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the monitor.

When he looked at the screen he saw a little girl jumping up and down and waving her arms. _That looks like Lily_, Watari thought. _But it can't be. There's no possible way. She's supposed to be in Winchester. Are my old eyes playing tricks on me? _

"Daddy! Daddy! Someone please open up! I'm sleepy and I want my daddy! It's Shortie! Please open! Pretty please!" Watari's eyes became plates. "It can't be!"

Watari got up from his seat and ran to the front entrance as fast as he could. When he reached the front doors he looked through the glass. Then Shortie noticed him and a big smile appeared on her face. "Grandpa! I'm so glad you're here! Please open the doors for me."

Watari stood still for a moment completely shocked. "Grandpa?" "Oh yes." Watari said snapping out of it. He disengaged the alarm and opened the doors. When he opened the door Shortie ran in and jumped into his arms. "Grandpa! It's nice to see you again. I missed you lots!"

"Lily what are you doing here? Do you know that you have your parents worried sick about you?"

"I'm sorry. I missed daddy and came to see him." Watari patted her head and sighed. "Well at least you're safe. That's all that matters." _I wonder how Ryuuzaki is going to take this._ Watari thought.

"Grandpa I'm really sleepy."

"Yes I understand, but we have to tell you father that you're alright."

"Okay." Watari put Shortie down. He re-activated the alarm and locked the doors. Shortie reached up and grabbed his hand. Watari looked down and smiled at her.

Then he and Shortie walked to the room where Ryuuzaki and the task force were. Just when they were about a foot away Shortie let go of Watari's hand and stopped walking.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"...Is daddy going to be mad at me?"

"Well that's a possibility."

"I think I'm gonna stay here until he isn't anymore."

Watari smiled at her and then knelt down to reach her height. "Don't worry. I'll be right there with you. Okay?"

Shortie smiled. "Okay Grandpa." Watari stood up and grabbed Shortie's hand and they entered the room.

"Ryuuzaki your daughter has been found." Watari stated from the doorway.

Everyone turned to face the doorway. "Where is she?" Ryuuzaki asked turning around. When he did he immediately saw his black haired, big blue eyed daughter. She was wearing a blue panda t-shirt that said 'I love pandas'. It had a panda in the middle inside a large pink heart. Jeans and white sneakers. She had her favorite blue back pack on her back.

Shortie was peaking at Ryuuzaki from behind Watari's leg. Her hair wasn't tied and it was in need of a brushing. Ryuuzaki stood up, his already large ebony eyes becoming even larger, his mouth slightly agape.

"Hi daddy." She said still hiding behind Watari.

"That's Ryuuzaki's daughter? She's so cute!" Matsuda said jumping up.

"Thank you Mister." Shortie said.

"So Kawaii," Matsuda squealed.

"Matsuda!" Soichiro shouted.

"S-sorry," he said sitting back down. Shortie giggled at this.

Then Ryuuzaki's shocked face faded and his poker face returned. "Shortie come here now!" He said in a stern voice.

Shortie looked at her daddy and then at Watari. Watari nodded at her. Shortie took in a deep breath and let it out. _Be strong Shortie! Be strong! _Shortie smiled and ran up to Ryuuzaki. "Daddy!" She shouted and hugged his leg. "I missed daddy lots. So I came to visit. Please don't be mad daddy." Shortie put on her best pouty face and looked up at Ryuuzaki.

"Aw," Matsuda squealed. "Don't worry Shortie he's not too mad. You're too cute for him to be."

Then Ryuuzaki turned to Matsuda. "Matsuda shut up and mind your business!"

Matsuda quickly shut up and looked away.

"Your mother called me up and told me when she woke up you were gone. She's running around, scared, looking for you. She's worried that she might never see you again." Ryuuzaki said looking down at Shortie. "You have a lot of explaining to do starting with how you got to Japan!"

"Um... it's kind of a long story."

"Well after I call your mother start explaining. Now go sit over there!" Ryuuzaki said pointing to the couch. "Okay daddy." Shortie went to the couch and sat down with a sad look on her face. Then Light rolled his chair over to where she was sitting.

"Hey don't be sad. Your daddy's not going to be mad for long." Light smiling at her. "It's not that he's going to be mad at me for a long time that's making me sad. It's because he might send me back home."

Tears made their way to Shortie's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't cry. Pretty girls like you shouldn't waste thier time crying." Shortie blushed and looked down. Light smiled and ruffled her shoulder length hair.

"Hello," Ryuuzaki said into the receiver. "I can't find her anywhere. I checked everyplace she could be and even where I thought she might not. I just can't find her. I'm the worst mother in the world. How could I let our child just wander out of the house like that." Chanel said through sobs.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself. Shortie's fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's right here with me."

"...What? I know you hate repeating yourself, but could you say that just one more time."

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Shortie is with me."

"...I'm sorry. It sounded like you said our daughter is with you... in Japan."

"You heard correctly."

Ryuuzaki heard a laugh other end of the line. "Our daughter is Japan with you... How the hell did she get to Japan?" Chanel screamed.

"Please try to calm down. I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"Put her on the phone."

"Shortie come here," Ryuuzaki said. Shortie did as she was told.

"Yes daddy?" Ryuuzaki handed the phone to her.

"Your mother wants to talk to you."

_Please don't let mama be mad. Oh man when mama's angry it's a million times worse than when daddy is._ Shortie thought.

"Hi mama," Shortie said.

"Lily what are you doing over there?"

"Visiting daddy..."

"Lily Shortcake Lawliet! How did you get to Japan?"

"... It's kind of a long story..."

"Start explaining!"

"Okay. Uh... I missed daddy and was really sad he missed my birthday _again_. So I bought a ticket, tracked his location, and well got on plane and walked to his headquarters."

There was silence on the other end.

"Mama?"

"Put your father back on the phone."

Shortie handed the phone her daddy. "So how are we going to handle this? Are you going to come and pick her up?," Ryuuzaki asked.

Shortie had a sad look on her face, put her head down, and made her way to the couch. Light sat down next to her and put a hand on her tiny shoulder. She kept her head down and pulled her legs up tightly to her chest. Then she noticed the chain on Light's wrist. She followed the long chain and saw that the other end was clashed onto her father's wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you handcuffed to my daddy?"

"It's a long story..."

Shortie narrowed her eyes at Light then looked at her daddy and back at Light, and continued to glare at him. Light began to feel awkward and decided to try and distract the child.

"So is Shortie a nickname?"

"Yeah." Shortie said still staring him down.

"So they call you Shortie because you're short?"

"Hey! I'm only five! I'll grow eventually! At least that's what my mama says. But no, they call me Shortie cause my middle name is Shortcake. They call me Shortie for short. " She giggled. Shortie had gotten so distracted that she stopped glaring at Light.

"Let me guess it was your daddy who decided to name you Shortcake."

"Yup! My mama told me that when I was born daddy wanted to name me Shortcake, but mama had a different one she wanted to call me. So they flipped a coin to decide which name I was gonna get. Mama says that daddy wanted to play a game of skill, but just decided to go with the coin toss."

"So your daddy lost right? That's why Shortcake is your middle name."

Shortie shook her head. "No daddy won, but mama had put on her best puppy dog eyes and daddy gave in. So mama chose the name she wanted as my first name, and daddy decided to let Shortcake just be a middle name."

"Oh. Well that's cute. So what's your real name?"

Then Shortie's cheery face disappeared and a poker face that resemble Ryuuzaki's appeared. "Why do you wanna know that?"

Light sweat dropped at this. _She really is L's kid. _He thought. "It's just a question."

"Well just call me Shortie. Almost everyone does... um... I'm sorry mister I never got your name."

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Light, but if you want you can call me onii-chan." Light smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

Shortie giggled. "Okay onii-chan!"

"You can call me onii-chan too!" Matsuda said jumping in front of Shortie. Startling her.

Shortie jumped back. "I'm sorry mister. I don't know you that well. So I can't call you onii-chan." Matsuda put his head down in disappointment. "But I can call you...uh... what's you name mister?"

"My name is Matsuda." He said smiling brightly.

"Okay is it okay to call you Matsu?"

"Sure! That's okay! Here Shortie do want some candy?" Matsuda said pulling out a lollipop from his pocket."

"Oh boy! Is strawberry?" Matsuda nodded a with big grin plastered on his face. "Okay!" Matsuda held out the candy in front of Shortie so she could grab it.

"...I'm sorry Mastu I can't take it."

"Why not?" Matsuda said pouting.

"My mama and daddy said that I can't accept candy from strangers."

"But I'm a stranger. I'm Matsu!"

"You certainly are strange though." Light mumbled.

Shortie glanced up at him, hearing what he had said. "I'm sorry I still can't take it."

Matsuda put his head down in disappointment and walked away. Shortie yawned and stretched her limbs. Then she reached into her back pack and pulled out a small panda bear. She hugged it tightly, leaned against Light and nodded off into dreamland. Light smiled at this.

"Listen L I don't think I'm gonna pick up Shortie." Chanel said.

"What do you mean? Who else is? I can't just send her on a plane by herself. She's only five."

Chanel sighed. "She came all the way there because she missed you. You're hardly home and Shortie cries everynight because she misses her daddy. You should've seen her at her birthday party. She didn't even want to eat her cake. The three layer strawberry shortcake, with whipcream and lots of strawberries on top, her absolute favorite."

Ryuuzaki licked his lips at the description of the cake.

"She went through all this trouble just to be with you so I think you should keep her with for a while. Just a few months..."

"Are you feeling okay, Chanel?"

"Just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know why I'm in Japan and not with my family?"

Chanel sighed. "You're working on the stupid Kira case."

"Precisely. So I can't obviously take care of Shortie. Nor would I risk the life of my daughter. So you're going to pick her up and that's the end of it."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line.

"Chanel?"

"...No..."

"What?"

"I said no! You never spend anytime with your daughter. So if it's not the Kira case. It's going to be some other one. You're hardly ever home. You have missed her second, fourth and fifth birthday. When you're not traveling around the world solving cases. Being the worlds three greatest detectives. You come to visit, which is rare. And when you are here you're on you damn computer. Doing whatever the hell it is you do on there. I refuse to pick up my daughter until she says her father has spend a significant amount of time with her, and is satisfied. I will be calling frequently to check on her, but that's it. Spend sometime with your daughter L! And sweetie don't forget she starts kindergarten in a month. au revior."

Ryuuzaki stared at his phone which flashed call ended. He looked at it for a while before stuffing it back into his pocket. _She really needs anger management_.Ryuuzaki thought. _She is right on some level. I shouldn't be angry with her, but how am I supposed to handle the Kira case and take care of a child all at the same time?_

"Well Shortie it seems as though you're going to stay with daddy for a while." Shortie didn't respond. So Ryuuzaki turned to look at her. "Shortie?" When Ryuuzaki turned to her he saw that she was sleeping soundly, hugging her panda bear while leaning against Light's arm.

Ryuuzaki smiled as he watched his little girl sleep.

**End of Chapter 1 - L has a Daughter?**

Shortie: Hey everyone don't forget to review! Thank you!


	2. Shortie's Big Adventure

Hey eveyone I did this competition wit my other fic and the winner would be in one of my fics so here it is. Amy122 here yougo I know i said you'd be in "how to be a gentlemen" but were having technical difficulties with it. Oh and how about this people who leave really great reviews will be featured in this fic.

**Disclaimer - I don't own death note **

**Chapter 2 – Shortie's Big Adventure**

The sun peeked in through the red curtains of the room and gently hit Shortie's face. She fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was her panda bear. She smiled and hugged it tightly. Then she sat up rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs. She looked around the room, and observed every feature of the room. "Wow! This room looks so nice!" Shortie said aloud.

Then she got up and walked over to a mirror on the other side of the room. She still had her panda bear in her hand when she was checking herself. She saw that she was still in the same clothes she was only in a few hours ago.

"No pajamas? Nice one daddy. You could've at least lent me a shirt or something to use as a nightgown."

Then she saw that her hair was going in eleven different directions, and sighed. She walked over to a chair that her bag was on and looked in. She started rummaging through it. The first thing she pulled out was a blue shirt with a pink cupcake on it.

She smiled at the sight of the shirt. It was one of her absolute favorites. She pulled her panda shirt over her head and took it off, then through it on the chair, and put on her cupcake shirt. Then she stuck her hand in search of something. "Where is it," she mumbled.

"This bag just eats things up. Okay let's see… some hairclips… a pack of skittles…" Then Shortie stopped and grabbed the skittles. "I'm gonna need these for later." She said stuffing them into her jeans pocket.

"Where's that brush?" She rummaged around a bit longer and then- "Aha! Found it! My picture of Near!" She hugged the photo and then put it in her back pocket. Now where is that brush? ... Oh yeah... I forgot it at home... well I guess daddy will get one for me, but first time to brush my teeth. She reached inside her back pack and pulled out a blue tooth brush, a small tube of toothpaste and hopped into what she thought might be the bathroom.

When she went inside she went over to the sink and saw that it was too high for her to reach. She looked around for a step-up stool, but there was known around. "Come on daddy you know I'm short! You could've at least put a step-up stool!" Then Shortie sighed. "Well it seems like I'm gonna have to improvise."She reached up and put her tooth brush and small tube of tooth paste on the edge of the sink.

She went back into the other room and looked for something that could help lift her up. Then she saw a chair. "Hmm... that'll do." She got behind the chair and started to pull it. Well tried. "Grr. Now I know why mama tells me to eat my vegis." Shortie sighed and looked over to her panda bear. "I wish you were a real panda Pandaman. Then you could help me pull. Then she looked over to what looked like a tiny kitchen, and behind the counter was a stool.

"Aha! Now were talking!" She went over to the stool and easily pushed it to the bathroom. She put it front of the sink, climbed up and sat down. "She put the toothpaste on the toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. _This is a good way to brush my teeth. I should do this all the time. _When she was done she jumped off and headed to other room.

"Well my teeth are clean, but I still need to brush my hair. Oh well I'll go down stairs and find someone to do it for me. Maybe onii-chan can do it for me! Come on Pandaman."

She grabbed her panda bear, left the room, and went in search of the room where her father and Light were.

"Hey there. I like your hair. Who does your hair? I wanna go there. Pshyeah."

She sang as she walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"I like your hair. Who does hair? I wanna go there. Pshyeah." She swang her bear as she sung.

"Hey witches. My scalp itches. I do my darn hair. Pshyeah. I need more gel my hair looks like heck. Fluffy witches. Oh my god."

Then Shortie stopped singing when she heard music. It came from the floor she stopped on. _Wow that music is loud, _she thought. _Hm I should investigate. After all being a detective is in my blood, it would be wrong not to see where this music is coming from. _

She tiptoed down the hall, from time to time looking around to see if anyone was around. The music got louder as she came closer to a door. Shortie leaned her head against the door and heard a girls voice singing along to the song. _I didn't know there was a girl here. _Then suddenly the music stopped. "It's time to see Light," the voice squealed. Suddely the door swung open, causing Shortie to fall face first.

There stood a shocked Misa Amane looking down at the five year-old. Shortie stood up and looked up at the young blond in front of her. Misa's mouth dropped. "Oh. My. God. Ryuuzaki shrunk! It's a mini him! How could this happen? Pervert-san is tiny!" Shortie looked at blond like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry lady, but you must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Shortie not Ryuuzaki." Misa looked down and studied the girl.

"...Oh yeah Pervert-san has black eyes and your's are blue. Sorry that hair of your's fooled me. Though you do look alot like him. What's you name little girl?"

"I told you my name is Shortie! And I don't look like a pervert. Besides who are talking about?"

"Hi Shortie I'm Misa. But you can call me Misa Misa. And what I meant was you look like Ryuuzaki."

"Who's Ryuuzaki?"

"The pervert who's got me trapped here!"

Shortie gasped. "Wait, but this is my daddy's building. There's no way my daddy would trap anyone here."

"Well who's you're daddy?"

"This is my daddy's secret headquarters! And I can't tell you that."

"Well why not?"

"...Well if you are here you have to know him."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not allowed to say my daddy's name, but I can describe him for you, and then maybe you'll know."

"Okay go."

"My daddy has black messy hair, and always where's a white shirt and jeans. He has pale skin and is always slouched like this." Shortie mimicked her father's slouch.

"Your daddy... is... Ryuuzaki!"

"No! My daddy isn't-" Shortie cut herself off. _Maybe that's one of daddy's alaises. Hm. Probably. Since this lady thinks his name is Ryuuzaki._

"Oh my god! Ryuuzaki has a kid! I can't believe it! There's no way! I bet his woman must the ugliest troll on earth!"

"Shut up stupid lady! My mama is the most beautiful woman in the world! She'll beat you in looks any day! You... You... SLUT!" Then Shortie clasped both hands against her mouth, dropping her bear on the floor.

"Uh-oh I said a bad word! I said a bad word! Thank goodness mama or daddy wasn't here to hear me say that."

Misa's mouth dropped on the floor. "I'm not a slut! I'll have you know that I'm model!"

"You're a model?" Shortie looked at Misa carefully. "Hm. Never heard of ya'."

Misa gasped. "That's it. You're coming with me. I'll show you it's true." Misa grabbed Shortie by her wrist and pulled her into the room.

"Pandaman!" Shortie said grabbing her bear just in time.

"Sit over there," Misa pointing to the couch while she went into her room to retrieve all the magazines she had that she was in.

Shortie did as she was told and sat on the couch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the skittles. "I knew I was gonna need these," she mummbled.

Then Misa returned with a small stack of magazines in her hand, about ten of them. Shortie popped a few skittles in her mouth. Misa took a seat next to Shortie and took the first from the top and handed it to her and said,"Page eleven." Shortie strugged and turned to the page. She saw a few pictures of her and scoffed.

"Big deal your in one magazine and your not even on the cover, or even on the first few pages. Your pictures are nice, but your no Hiedi Klum."

Misa looked like she was about to strangle the little girl. Then Shortie looked at the page again and saw the picture of Misa with the strawberry against her lips. Shortie's eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! That strawberry looks tasty! Mm... I want a strawberry now." Shortie's stomach growled. Misa didn't notice she was to busy being upset. Shortie sighed. _I don't know where daddy or grandpa is. I haven't had breakfeast and I'm hungry. And these skittles aren't helping. Maybe she has some food. _

Shortie looked at Misa then down at her picture and sighed again. "You know now that I look more closely you look so much prettier than at first glance. I'm mean look at that picture of you. I bet every guy in Japan wants to be your boyfriend." Misa looked at the child with one eyebrow raised.

"And page eleven? They should be ashamed of themselves. You diserve to be on the front page. Don't they know who you are?"

Misa had a big smile on her face. "Misa knew you would see it!"

"Of course. I mean your pictures don't even show how beautiful you really are. I mean your more beautiful in person. I can't believe I'm sitting next to a model." Shortie mentally rolled her eyes.

Misa grabbed Shortie and hugged her tight. "You're the cutest little girl in the whole world!"

Misa hugged Shortie so tight that Shortie was losing air. "I can't breathe!"

Misa let go of Shortie. Shortie started gasping for air.

"Sorry. It's just you're so cute!"

"It's okay."

"Did you have breakfeast yet?"

_Heh heh. I knew it would work. _Shortie pouted. "No and I'm super hugry."

"Didn''t your daddy even try to feed you?"

"This building is so big I can't find my daddy."

"Aw, but I know where your daddy is."

"You do?"

"Yup. I'll take you to him, but first things first breakfeast."

"Yay!"

Misa went to the fridge in the kitchenette. She looked in it and there wasn't much in there.

"Uh... Misa doesn't have much."

"Do you have cake?"

"No! Cake makes you fat!"

Shortie held back the erge to tell her off. "Well do you have anything sweet?"

Misa looked in the fridge and then the freezer. "Misa has icecream!"

"I'll take it!"

Misa took out the icecream and scooped some in a bowl.

"May I have some some sprinkles on it?"

"Sure!" Misa took out some sprinkles and put it on the icecream. Then she handed the bowl to Shortie.

"Thank you pretty lady."

Misa smiled and then left the room. Shortie shrugged her shoulders and started on her icecream. _Sucking up should be a career. If it were I'd be rich doing just that._

Then Misa returned with a brush, but Shortie didn't notice. Misa sat beside Shortie and started brushing her hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Misa's brushing your hair."

"I'm sorry my mommy said I can't use other people's brushes."

"Oh it's okay this is new Misa hasn't used it yet."

"Well okay," Shortie said giving her back to Misa so Misa could brush her hair better.

"Thank you Misa-chan."

"Your welcome. You know you can call me big sis if you like."

_I don't want her as my big sister, but maybe she'll give me more icecream if I call her that. _"Okay big sis." Misa squealed from happiness.

**Meanwhile...**

The whole task force was looking in shock at the monitor that showed Misa's room. Light slowly turned to L. "Uh Ryuuzaki aren't you going to do something?"

"No." Ryuuzaki said not looking up from his computer.

"Aren't you worried she might slip up and tell one of your secrets to Misa? For instance your name?"

"First of all, I don't see why _you're_ concerned about that. Secondly, my daughter is trained by both her mother and I to not do so and divert the topic from that to something else. Besides Misa's taking good care of her. She gave her breakfeast and is now brushing her hair."

"Icecream isn't breakfeast Ryuuzaki."

"That's not true Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said while Watari entered the room with a tray of icecream, and placed it in front of L.

Ryuuzaki smirked and dug in. "I still can't believe you're dad." Light mummbled.

"What was that Light-kun?"

"Forget it."

**Back to Shorite...**

"Okay all done!" Misa said. "Take a look." Misa handed a mirror to Shortie who took it.

Shortie's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I LOOK LIKE YOU!"

"Yup! Just like your big sis!"

Shortie's eye twitched as she looked at her hair that was an exact replica of Misa's except for the difference in colors.

"Do you like it?"

Shortie took in a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly.

"I love it!" Shortie lied. "But can you take me to my daddy now?"

"Okay he can see it in person."

_Thank goodness. Let me get her out of here before she starts taking out matching clothes._

Misa and Shortie left the room and made their way to the room the task force was in. As they went Shortie took a mental note of everything, so she knew how to get there by herself. When they made it to the room Shortie smiled as she recognized it. "Good morning everyone!" She said from the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Shortie and Misa-Misa!" Matsuda shouted standing up.

Misa was ready to run to Light, but Shortie beat her to it.

"Good morning onii-chan!" Shortie said running down the stairs and jumping into Light's lap.

"Good morning Shortie." Light said patting her head. Shortie smiled and hugged him.

Misa ran over to Light. "Good morning Light-kun!"

"Hey Misa," Light said not looking at her.

"Misa wants to hug Light-kun too!" Misa squealed.

"Maybe later Misa," Light said only glancing at her. Misa pouted.

"That's cold," Matsuda said earning a glare from Misa.

Then Ryuuzaki turned away from his computer.

"Shortie don't you want say good morning to daddy?"

"'morning daddy." Shortie said only glancing at L. L raised both eyebrows at this.

"Oh that's colder!" Matsuda said. "Her own father. That's as cold as it gets."

"Shut it Matsuda." Ryuuzaki said.

Matsuda turned away pretending to look at the file in front of him.

"How about some breakfeast Shortie?" Light said.

"Oh I already had breakfeast."

"Icecream isn't breakfeast."

"How did you know I had icecream?"

Light gestured to the monitors. Shortie then saw the one that showed Misa's room.

"Oh."

"How about it? I'll make it myself."

"Onii-chan making breakfeast for me? Okay!"

"Well let's go then."

"Misa wants Light's cooking too!" Misa said but she was ignored.

Just as Light was about to get up Ryuuzaki stopped him.

"Hold it Light-kun. Before you begin on breakfeast I need to have a talk with my daughter."

"What is it daddy," Shortie said putting on her cutest face, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"How did you get here let alone and locate my headquarters."

"Do you want details?"

"Yes. All of them."

Shortie sighed and got comfortable in Lights lap. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about how you tracked me down."

"Okay it all started the night of my fifth birthday..."

_Shortie was on her bed crying her eyes out. "Shortie," Chanel said peeking her head into the room. Shotie didn't respond. Instead she continued crying. Chanel sat on the side of her bed and stroked Shortie's hair._

_"I know you wanted you daddy to be here for your birthday, but you know why he couldn't come. He wouldn't want anything more than to be here. He just really couldn't."_

_Shortie sat up and wiped her eyes. "I know," she sniffled. "I just really miss him. The last time he was here he only stayed for three days. He's missed two of my birthdays in a row and Christmas. I just want to be with my daddy. I miss him so much."_

_Chanel stroked her daughters hair. "I know sweetie I do to, but sometimes we have to make sacrifies in life. And your daddy is doing a big one. Instead of being here with us he's stopping all the evil people."_

_"I know, but I wish he could spend more time with us." _

_Chanel smiled at her. "I have an idea. Why don't we talk about our favorite things about him? Then it'll feel like he's here with us. Why don't you start?"_

_"Okay. I like it when daddy lets me sit next to him while he's on his laptop and shares his sweets with me."_

_"I like daddy's occasional hugs."_

"Hold it!" Matsuda said. Everyone turned to him. "The occasional hug? What kind of father and husband are you?"

Ryuuzaki stared Matsuda down. "Ahem. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Shortie said and continued with her story.

_"Me too. I like how he always smells like cake."_

_Chanel laughed. "Me too." _

_"You're right mama I feel a lot better."_

_"I'm glad. How about I let you stay up longer tonight?"_

_"Okay. Can I play with the laptop too?"_

_"Alright." Then Chanel went to go retrieve the laptop, but stopped at the door. "Would you like some Shortcake, Shortcake?" Shortie giggled at her mama using her middle name. "Okay." _

_Minutes later Shortie had her mothers laptop infront of her and a piece of her birthdaycake beside her. She was on the website and was registering an account for it. After she chose the panda she put in the information and for email adress she put her mom's. Then went to the email adress to verify the account. _

_"Wow mama has a lot of mail. Let's see super poke pets... Huh? What's this there's a message from a guy called Alex? I don't know who Alex is, and I know who all my mama's friends are. Mama might be mad at me for going through her mail, but I have to know who he is." _

_Shortie clicked on the message and started reading it. "Hey Sugar cookie," She read. "Sugar cookie! How dare he! My daddy's the only one allowed to call my mama that! Wait my daddy is the only one who calls my mama that. He's the one who came up with it." Shortie read on, but all there was an adress. _

_"Hm... my daddy does go by alaises when he's not at home, and he is the only one who calls mama sugar cookie." Then Shortie logged out of the email and went on Google and typed in the street name and pressed, 'I'm feeling lucky'. A map came up and she clicked on it. _

_"Woah it's in Japan! This has to be daddy. He must have given mama the adress in case of an emergency. So if this is daddy's adress then maybe me and mama can visit him!" Then Shortie sighed. "Who am I kidding? Mama is one of the few who can't fall under my cute spell, and daddy too. Maybe I can go by myself. Yeah. I'll sneak out at night when mama is sleeping and get on a plane to see daddy. Yup that's what I'll do. Now all I need to do is get a ticket."_

_Shortie clicked the back button and was brought back to the google search results. Then she saw a ticket add and clicked on it. "This is great. I must be meant to visit daddy. It has to be! I find his adress and then there's this add for tickets. It's gotta be fate!"_

"So that's how it happened. God wanted me to visit you. I just know it. So here I am." Shortie said

"Okay, but how to you manage to get by your mother and past airline secuirity, and get the ticket."

"Oh well that was the hard part. Mama is a very light sleeper, but I was able to sneak out. With the ticket I had it mailed, and when the mail man came I got to him first I hid it from mama. But the hardest part was the airport. Especially when I kept getting stopped by this lady."

_Shortie entered the airport and immediatly went through the airline secuirity. When it was her turn the guard stopped her. "Excuse me little girl," she said._

_Shortie looked up at her. "Where's your mother?" _

_Shortie thought up a quick lie. "Well I got seperated from her, but I saw her get on the plane."_

_"Would you like me to take you to her?"_

_"I don't know. Mama says I shouldn't talk to strangers let alone go somewhere with them."_

_"I'm just taking you to her."_

_"Still."_

_The guard sighed. "My name is Amy122, and your name is?"_

_"Shortie."_

_"Okay Shortie I'm not a stranger anymore. So is it okay for me to take you to your mommy now?"_

_"...Uh... I guess so," Shortie said. "Oh no I don't know what to do? Please, please, please let me be sitting next to a lady." Shortie thought._

_"Come let's go," Amy122 said._

_"Okay." Shortie and Amy122 went to the line where you show them your ticket._

_"What's going on," asked the woman near the door._

_"I'm just taking this girl to her mother who's on board already," Amy122 said._

_"Oh alright then." _

_As Shortie and Amy122 made their way inside the plane. Shortie's heart began to pound. _

_"Do you see your mommy," she asked._

_"She's in there," Shortie said pointing to first class. "Thank you for taking me to her I can go alone now." Shortie gave a cute smile and attempted to go into first class._

_"Wait a minute. I'll take you all the way to her. I'm sure she's very worried about you."_

_"What? Oh no. This happens all the time and I always find my way back. So she's not too worried."_

_Amy122 has a shocked look on her face and just stared at Shortie for a long time. Shortie stared back then looked behind her._

_"...Well my mama's probably waiting so I'll just be going now." Shorite made an about face and was about to walk away, but Amy122 grabbed her hand stopping her._

_"No. I'm taking you straight to her." _

_Shortie put a worried look on her face, but Amy122 to didn't notice. She was too busy practicing how she was going to tell Shortie's "mom" off._

_"How dare you just get on a plane without your daughter," she mummbled. "You should be ashamed of yourself! What kind of mother are you!"_

_"Oh my god. Please please let this work out. I have to see my daddy. I don't know what I'll do if I can't." Shortie thought._

_"Where is your seat?" Amy122 asked as they entered first class._

_"Over there," Shortie said pointing to one of the seats._

_They walked to the seat and Shortie tried to calm down, but her heart just wouldn't stop beating. When they arrived there was a woman in her late thirties sitting on the outside part of the seats. She was already sleeping. _

_"Is this your mother?"Amy122 said through clenched teeth trying to remain calm. _

_"Uh-huh." Shortie said about to take her seat. She mentally sighed in relief._

_"Excuse me ma'am," Amy122 said trying to wake up the woman. Shortie's mouth dropped. _

_"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Shortie practically screamed. Which caused some people to look._

_Amy122 raised an eyebrow. _

_"...Uh... My mama can get really mad when she's woken up. Especially when she's sleeping comfortably." Shortie smelled liquor coming from the sleeping woman next to her. "...and after she's had a few drinks?"_

_Amy122 crossed her arms. She stared at the woman and then back at Shortie, and then back at the woman. Her mood went from mad to fumming. _

_"Ma'am!" Amy122 said shaking the woman awake. _

_Shortie covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers. The woman woke up. She looked at Amy122 through narrowed eyes. Shortie just watched in horror. _

_"What?" The woman said with a nasty attitude. _

_"Ma'am how dare you board a plane without your child! You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_"What?" The woman said again this time slightly confused. _

_"Your daughter! You left her behind and I had to escort her back to you! What kind of mother forgets her child and boards a plane? This world is full of child molesters and criminals! How could you just leave your child? Your a terrible mother and shouldn't even be one!" _

_The woman was clearly drunk, but stared at Amy122 in confusion. She stood silent for a moment continuing to stare at Amy122. _

_"What daughter?" She said her words slurred. _

_Amy122 finally lost control of her temper. _

_"THAT ONE!" Amy122 shouted pointing at Shortie._

_The woman turned her head and stared at Shortie for a long moment. Shortie gulped. "This it! This is end of me! There's no way I'm getting out of this... No I can't just give up now! Not after all this work! I will see daddy even if it kills me!"_

_"I'm sorry this isn't-" Shortie cut the woman off. _

_"Shut up you!" Shortie shouted. "My mama may not be perfect, but I have a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and food in my stomach! So she's a little forgetful. I don't care! I love my mama and that it! So just leave us alone!" _

_Both Amy122 and the druken woman stared at Shortie in shock. "Go back to sleep mama. You deserve it." Shortie said patting the woman arm. _

_"O-okay," The woman said closing her eyes and trying to fall back to sleep. Admiting to herself this was just a crazy dream. _

_Amy122 stared at them for a long moment and then turned away. "Whatever. I can't help everyone. Not everyone wants saving." She mummbled to herself and walked away. _

_Shortie stood still for a moment. "I did it..." She thought. Then did the Arsinial hall dance, a small wave and relaxed in her seat. "I'm so awesome." She mummbled looking out the window._

The whole taskforce had there mouths wide open and just stared at Shortie in shock. She just looked at them in confusion. "What?" She said.

Then they all sighed and shook there heads. "Well what can you expect? This is L's daughter," Aizawa mummbled. "Yeah," Matsuda mummbled. Then they all tried to continue working, but found it difficult because they kept having the erge to look back at her. They weren't sure to applaud her or be very scared. Not to mentoin they wanted to see L's reaction to all this.

L stared at her for a long moment. Shortie was slightly worried. _Please don't punish. Please don't punish me, and if you have to don't take away my sugar. _

L rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm not sure whether I should be extremely angry or proud, but considering you did all that on your own I feel no need to punish you. But if your mother calls tell her I took sweets away from you for three days."

Shortie smiled brightly. "Thank you daddy," she said jumping off of Light's lap and went to her dad. She reached up and hugged his arm. "Okay, okay," he said patting her head.

Shortie let go of her daddy and continued to smile.

"Oh and Shortie I need those skittles."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm daddy you don't need to know why just give them to me."

"But they taste like the rainbow. I like to taste the rainbow."

"I'm your daddy. Don't you want to share with your daddy?" Ryuuzaki said putting on his goofy smile.

"Yeah but not with my skittles."

"Give me the skittles." Ryuuzaki said getting serious.

"No," Shortie said holding the skittles close to her.

"Shortie give me the skittles right now."

"Never." She said in a whispery voice, running behind Light's chair, and looking at her daddy through narrowed eyes.

"Anyway," Light said. "Let's get you some breakfeast Shortie."

"Okay!" She said smiling brightly again. "I want pancakes!"

"How about bacon and eggs instead." Light said getting up and yanking at the chain trying to signal to Ryuuzaki to get up.

"Pancakes! pancakes! pancakes!" Shortie chanted while fist pumping.

"Actually pancakes sound good Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said getting up.

"No. She's has to eat healthy."

"Please onii-chan. I'll give you some skittles." She said putting on her cutest face.

"You give Light-kun skittles, but you won't give daddy skittles." Ryuuzaki said trying to sound hurt.

"Okay fine." Shortie gave her daddy the skittles.

"That's my girl." Ryuuzaki said indulging in skittles.

Light shook his head and sighed. "Fine pancakes it is."

"Yay! Chocolate chip please."

**End of Chapter2 - Shortie's Big Adventure**

Pleasse don't judge me by my slight attempts of comedy. I'm no comedian sorry if it was kinda corny or cheesy.

**Shortie: If you liked it please review. Thank you!**


	3. The Great Hunt for the Birthday Present

Hey everyone Listen i know that my character chanel fro m my other fic is in here but she will be kinda different and have a slightly different personality but will have the same appearance. Thank you Oh and she's not the daughter of the shinigami king in her. Bye!

**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**

**Chapter 3- The Great Hunt for the Birthday Present**

Shortie had just finished breakfast and was back in the room with the task force and her father. She was lying down on the couch staring at the cieling board out of her mind. She sighed and turned over on her side and looked at her father for a while. Then she got up and walked over to him.

"Daddy." She said.

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki said not looking at his daughter.

"Can we go to the park?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm working."

"When can we go then?"

"When I'm not working."

"But you're always working."

"Exactly."

Shortie sighed and turned away from her daddy with a sad look on her face. Then she looked at Light who was busy typing away at his computer. She went over to him and tugged at his sleeve. Unlike L he actually looked down at Shortie.

"What is it Shortie?" He said with a kind smile.

"Can me and onii-chan play?"

"I'm sorry Shortie I'm working. I can't play with you right now. Maybe later."

"Pinky promise," Shortie said raising her arm up to Light and showing her pinky.

"I can't promise you anything."

Shortie sighed again and then looked over to Matsuda. Then she walked to him and sat next to him on the couch. "Excuse me Mr. Matsu."

"Hi Shortie."

"Mr. Matsu can you play with me or are you working too?"

"Well I am working..."

Shortie pouted.

"...but maybe I can play with you for just a little while."

"Yeah?" Shortie said a smile beginning to grow on her face.

"No." Ryuuzaki said. "Matsuda can't play with you Shortie. Non of can right now. So please be a good girl and sit on the couch quietly."

Matsuda gave Shortie a sympathetic look and then turned back to his paper work. Shortie pouted. Then she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Aizawa. Well to be more specific Aizawa's Afro. Shortie smiled and went around to the couch opposite to Aizawa. She stood up and started playing with his Afro. She tapped it, squeezed and pretended it was a planet of hair her finger puppets landed on.

"Jerry we finally landed on the hair planet," she said in a fake voice. "I know Mark. Isn't it great. Let's now can can vigurously." Then she started wiggling her fingers making them dance on Aizawa's hair, while humming the can-can song.

Aizawa's eye twitched. "Uh Ryuuzaki." He said clearly frustrated.

"Yes?"

"Could you please get your child to stop playing with my hair."

Light looked back to see Shortie can-caning with her fingers. Light tried to stiffle his laugh, but it was getting harder the more he watched. Ryuuzaki ignored Aizawa and continued with his work. Light was still watching and holding back his laugh. Aizawa then became even more frustrated.

"Ryuuzaki please get you kid away from me!" He shouted

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Come here Shortie." He said.

Shortie stopped playing with Aizawa's hair and went to her daddy.

"Yes daddy?"

"Shortie why don't go and play with Misa."

"I don't like Misa."

"If I remember correctly you praised her for being a pretty model and you let her brush your hair."

"I just did that so she could give me ice cream and I needed to brush my hair anyway. Besides I didn't have a brush, and I don't know how to. Not to mention she put a horrible hair style on me that I had to take out. See?" Shortie pointed to her sighed. Then an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you go exploring then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving you permission to explore this entire building."

"Um... I don't know. I mean what would I be looking for." Shortie said not to enthused.

Ryuuzaki smirked. "Well for instance your birthday present."

Shortie's eyes lite up. "That's right my birthday present! You never gave it to me."

"Well you can have it, but you have to find it."

Shortie didn't hesitate and jumped at the chance. "Alright I'm up for the challenge! After all I am the daughter of the world's greatest detective."

"Good I'm glad to hear that." Then Ryuuzaki pulled out a cellphone from his pocket and handed it to Shortie. "Here's a cellphone just in case you get lost you can call me and I'll come and get you. I also gave your mother the number so she can check up on you whenever she wants to." The cellphone was a rather old model, with not much things to do on it other than make a call or text.

Shortie looked at the phone in disappointment for a long time. This caused Ryuuzaki to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong."

Shortie looked up at her daddy, back at the phone, and at her daddy again.

"What no blackberry?"

Ryuuzaki raised his other eyebrow at this. "Excuse me?"

"I want a blackberry daddy."

"You're only five you don't need a blackberry."

"When I asked mama she said she would give one."

"Well then she can get it for you. Just be happy you got a cell phone."

"Okay," Shortie said nodding. "Um... daddy may have a clue to help me on my investigation."

"Actually I want you to do this without any help of clues. Do you think you can do that."

Shortie stood silent and thought for a moment. _I don't know I've never done something like this before. I've always had at least one clue. Maybe daddy is testing me. Mama said he might do it when I least expect it. What would happen if I fail? No. Failing is out of the question! I will take this test!_

Shortie had a determined look on her face when she looked up at her father. "Yes I can! How long do I have to find it?"

"Take all day if you need to."

"Thank you. See you later daddy." Shortie said tippy toeing up to him.

Ryuuzaki leaned down and Shortie gave him a little kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room, but not forgetting to grab her panda bear before doing so. When Shortie was out of sight and Ryuuzaki was sure she was far away he pulled out a small box from his pocket and examined it. Light noticed and raised and eyebrow.

"Ryuuzaki is that Shortie's present?"

"Why yes it is Light-kun."

"...but didn't you just send her to find it?"

"You are correct."

"Oh my god. You're testing your five year old daughters deduction and conceptualization skills."

"Right again."

"Ryuuzaki how could you; she's only a little girl. Wouldn't it be better for you to do that when she's at least seven or eight?"

"No not at all, if she has any skills in these subjects then it would be clear at this young age. Besides it gets her out of our hair. Right Aizawa?"

Aizawa glared at Ryuuzaki, but Ryuuzaki didn't even bother to look back already knowing he was.

"I still think you should of at least have given her a hint or something." Light said.

Ryuuzaki ignored Light and put the box back into his pocket and returned to his work on his laptop. Light sighed, shook his head, and returned to his work aswell.

Shortie stopped in the middle of the stair case. "Where would I start to look?" Shortie mumbled. "Well let's see I know that Mellie always said that when dealing with L and his tests you have to think like him. Put yourself in his place. What would he think, and what would he do? Oh boy. I'm doomed. First of all I don't really know how L thinks, so how am I supposed to find my gift? It's time to think."

Shortie sat down on the steps and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Well I know that he would put it in a place I would least suspect it. He'd put it somewhere he knew that no one could get to it. Probably in the hands of someone he trusts the most. I know now! Grandpa! He would only trust grandpa so much! Come on Pandaman!"

She grabbed her bear and headed in search of Watari. Then she stopped again. "...I don't know where grandpa is." Shortie sighed and put her head down. "Wait maybe he could tell me. Daddy probably put his number in my contacts." Shortie pulled out her phone and just when she did, it began to ring.

She saw that the caller ID read 'mama'. Shortie pressed the button to receive the call and put the phone to her ear. "Shortie?" Shortie recognized the voice as her mothers.

"Mama!" Shortie said excited.

"So how have you been? Has your daddy been spending time with you?"

"I'm fine, but when I asked if we could go to the park he said no because he's working."

"Well did he say when he was going to be able to take you?"

"He said that since he's always working he can't ever take me."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Mama?" Shortie said slightly worried.

Shortie heard her mama sigh. "I'm still here Shortie. Concerning the park I'll have a talk with him about that. Did he give you breakfeast?"

"No, but onii-chan did he made me pancakes."

"Shortie you don't have a brother."

"Oh I know. There's this teenage boy, Light, who's handcuffed daddy who said I can call him onii-chan."

"...Shortie did you just say there's a teenage boy handcuffed to your daddy?"

"U-huh. He's really nice."

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Mama what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but Shortie why is he handcuffed to daddy?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me when I asked."

There was silence on the other end of the phone again.

"Mama you still there?"

"Uh Shortie I'm sorry I have to call your father."

"No mama don't hang up yet I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to know where grandpa would be in daddy's building. I really really need to find him."

"Well if he's not in the kitchen getting your father sweets he's probably in the main controls room which wouldn't be too far from where your father is working."

"Okay thank you mama. Bye!"

"Bye..." Shortie hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"I'll guess I'll check the kitchen first." Then she hopped down stairs to the kitchen.

Ryuuzaki was looking over some information on his computer when his phone suddenly rang. He saw that the caller ID was Chanel. He picked up the phone with out hesitating and answered it.

"Hey babe," Chanel said sweetly A little too sweetly.

"Hey. What's wrong," he said in his usual monotone.

"Nothing's wrong... You know I love you right?"

"Are you sick?"

"Law I'm surprised at you. Can't I just tell my husband I love him and it not mean that I want anything in return?"

"Are you telling me you simply called because you wanted to tell me that you love me?"

"Not really."

"Well then why is it you called?"

"First you have to tell me that you love me."

"Chanel just tell me what you want."

"Well it's more of a question."

"What is it?" Ryuuzaki said beginning to lose his patience.

Chanel cleared her throat, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HANDCUFFED TO A TEENAGE BOY!"

Chanel yelled so loudly that Ryuuzaki was caused to pull the phone away from his ear and the whole task force heard her.

"Please calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GAY!

"Chanel I'm not gay!"

"HOW AM I EXPECTED TO BELIEVE THAT WHEN MY HUSBAND OF FOUR YEARS IS BUTT FUCKING SOME TEENAGE BOY!"

"What?" Yagami-san and Light said in unison jumping up from there seats.

"Chanel!" Ryuuzaki said through clenched teeth.

"My husband is gay. How did I not know? THERE WERE NO SIGNS!"

"Chanel. I. Am. Not. Gay."

"PUT YOUR LOVER ON THE PHONE NOW!"

"Chanel please listen to me. The only reason he's handcuffed to me is because he's suspected of being Kira."

"PUT HIM ON NOW!"

"Fine." Ryuuzaki handed the phone to a now slightly scared Light.

"Hello," Light said trying not to sound nervous.

"Why do you wish to break apart this family? How could you do this? What have I ever done to you?"

"Please miss you're jumping to conclusions. The only reason why I'm handcuffed to him is because I am suspected, by your husband, of being Kira. I'm sure you already know that your husband goes to the absolute extreme when it comes to solving cases."

"Well that is true. He does get a little carried away."

_A little? Light thought. _"Alright then. Now I am not nor have I ever been gay, and even if I were I would never ever _ever_ be with your husband. First of all he's slightly, well for lack of a better word, creepy. Secondly, I was honestly shocked to find out he had a wife and a child. I thought he was asexual."

Chanel couldn't help, but laugh a bit.

"Now with the accusation of him being gay. I don't think you have to worry about that at all. From the way he said you were beautiful and sexy I'm sure he's crazy about you, and I'm postive you are both those things."

"Thank you," Chanel said slightly flustered. "I want to apologize for the rucus I caused. I tend to jump to conclusions a little too quickly."

"It's not a problem. I'm sure when you're the wife of the world's greatest detective you have to expect the worst. I honestly can't say I would want to be in your shoes."

"Thank you for being so calm and patient with me. Um... did the entire room hear me yelling?"

"Yeah and the part where you said he was uh... rear ending me."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Please tell them I am truly sorry. In fact put me on speaker phone so I can tell them myself."

"Alright. Just hold on a second," Light said. "Uh Ryuuzaki your wife wants to apologize to the entire task force; is it okay for me to out her on speakerphone?"

Ryuuzaki was rubbing the bridge of his nose and had is eyes close. "I don't care." He said trying to calm himself.

"Fine." Light pressed the speaker phone button. "Alright Mrs. Ryuuzaki you're on."

"Thank you. I truly am so sorry for my outburst. It's just when my daughter told me that her father was handcuffed to a teenage boy and she didn't know for what purpose I instinctively jumped to the most outrageous conclusion that popped into my head. I want to apologize for all this madness and hope I haven't set you back on your work. I hope you can forgive and forget this uh... little situation. And I also want to apologize to the young man whom I was speaking to. May I have your name."

"Light Yagami."

"I'm truly sorry."

"It's no problem."

"Light Yagami please take me off speaker phone and put my husband back on."

"Sure" Light took her off speaker phone and handed the phone back to L who honestly didn't want to take it.

"Yes?" He said clearly aggravated.

"I'm so sorry for embarrassing you and causing such madness. I really hope you could forgive me."

"And."

"And I could be really childish sometimes."

"And."

"And I jump to conclusions to quickly and should learn to stop that."

"And."

"And you've always been faithful to me and I should stop all this and just trust you completely."

"And."

"And I'm really stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"I wish I was there to show you how sorry I am."

"Oh really? What would you do to try to earn my forgiveness?"

"Well I would put my arms around you, push my body up against yours and kiss you everywhere."

"Kiss me everywhere you say? Even-" Light cut L off.

"Ryuuzaki!"

Ryuuzaki glanced at Light from his peripheral vision. "Listen where working right now and I'll have to call you later. Maybe we could continue this conversation tonight?"

Chanel giggled. "Alright, but before you hang up I need to tell you to please spend time with Shortie. All she wants is to spend some time with her daddy. If you could find the time I ask you to please take her to the park even if it's only for a little while."

"Chanel." Ryuuzaki tried.

"Please."

"Alright. If I have time."

"Thank you so much. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Au revior."

"Goodbye." Then Ryuuzaki hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Wow. That was strange," Matsuda said.

"Yeah." Aizawa said.

"But Ryuuzaki's wife has such a pretty voice I wonder if she's as pretty as she sounds." Matsuda said. "Well she must be. I'm sure Shortie's cuteness comes from her mother." Matsuda said answering his own question.

"She also sounds young," Aizawa said. "I mean really young. Maybe in her early twenties?"

"I would appreciate you all to stop talking about my wife and to get back to work." Ryuuzaki said.

The task force slowly returned to their work or tried. The room became silent, and the only sound made was the tip-tap sounds of the typing on the computers.

Shortie made her way to the kitchen, but when she entered Watari wasn't there. Shortie sighed. She was about to go find the main controls room, but she spotted a laptop on the counter and walked over to it. Just as she was about to open it she heard a voice.

"Now where did I put that laptop. I can't believe this. It's times like these that prove to me how old I truly am." Watari mumbled to himself.

In less then a minute he was in the room and immediately spotted Shortie. _Yes! Found him. Well better yet he found me. Interrogation time._

"Hello Shortie. What are you doing here are you still hungry?"

"No. I was actually looking for you grandpa."

"Well why would you do that?"

"I'm looking for my birthday present and I need your help."

"I was sure your father would've given it to you by now."

"No. He said that it would be more fun for me to find it, but he didn't even give me one clue."

"I see. I'm kind of busy, but I'll help you look if you want me to."

"That would be nice, but I think you have it grandpa."

"I can assure you that I don't."

"Oh really? Well your the only person here in this building that daddy trusts the most, and considering he's testing me I'm sure he would have you in on it and have you make it slightly difficult for me to get my present, but considering I have already found the whole thing out may you please give it to me now?"

Watari eyes widened slightly. "You have the mind of your father, but you have your mothers personality. It's really a good combination."

"Thank you grandpa, but may I please have my present now?"

"I'm sorry Shortie your theory was a good one, but it was wrong. Although Your father may trust me I had no idea he was testing your abilities by having you find your present until you told me. I wish I did have it to give it to you, but I don't."

Shortie sighed. "Oh well it was worth a try." She said.

Watari patted Shortie's head. "Your a very intelligent girl Shortie and I'm sure your father is extremely proud of you."

"Thank you grandpa." _So if the gift wasn't with grandpa then where would it be? Maybe it would be in his room. Daddy's room is confidential to everyone except grandpa and onii-chan, and I'm sure he has a few different ones to avoid anyone tracking him. So where would I find that information. If my present really is in one of his rooms. _

Then Shortie's eyes landed on the laptop. _That's right I could hack into daddy's computer using that laptop. I'm sure the information is in there. It's a good thing that Mattie taught me how to hack a computer. It'll probably take a while for me to hack into daddy's, but with the stuff Mattie taught me I'm sure I can do it. _

Then Shortie looked up at Watari. "Grandpa can I get that laptop?"

Watari glanced at the laptop and then at Shortie. "Well I'm supposed to retrieve it, but I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you used it for a while." Then Watari handed her the laptop.

"Thank you grandpa," Shortie said grabbing the laptop with two hands, while also trying to hold Pandaman, and then skipping of somewhere. Watari smiled at this. _She reminds me of both her mother and father when they were children. She has her mothers energy and spirit while also having her fathers mind. She would probably make L an excellent successor, but probably like her mother she'll just end up deciding not to. It's an interesting thought._

Shortie had the laptop in her hands and was walking down the hall to find a good place to do her hacking. Then she stopped in her place as a thought struck her. _I remember when Mattie tried to hack into his computer. Only two minutes after Mattie hacked it his computer crashed and he had to buy a new one. If Mattie had trouble hacking into daddy's computer there's no doubt that I will. And also maybe daddy knows that Mattie taught me how to hack computers and is already a few steps ahead. Maybe not. But I'm sure he is. Besides it's clear that I would look in his room and that's where anyone would look when trying to find something that someone is hiding from them. Mattie, Mellie and Near all told me that when going through one of L's tests I have to think outside the box. I don't know much about how daddy thinks because we barely talk and I'm not too observant or so daddy says. So if it's not in his room, and not with grandpa then where would it be... Of course it's with daddy himself. I'm sure that's it, but even if I do confront him he'll likely deny it and probably make me go through a whole lot to get it. Well it's worth a try. Besides I really really really want my present, and I will get it too even if I have to result to plan x. _

Shortie walked all the way back to where her father was and placed Pandaman and the laptop on the couch. Then she walked over to her father and stared at him hard. Ryuuzaki felt her eyes on him and looked down at her.

"So did you find it?"

"You know I didn't."

"Hm. That's a shame. You know if you give up you don't get it right?"

"I'm not here to tell you that I give up. Actually I know it's location."

"Oh really where is it?"

"With you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it wasn't with grandpa and it wasn't room."

"How do you know it wasn't in my room?"

"I checked."

"But you don't know where my room is."

"Oh daddy do really under-estimate my abilities so much that you don't think I can track down your room."

"Fine. If you did in fact check my room, then you must know I have more than one."

"Yes. In fact I do and I've checked them all."

"How many rooms do I have?"

"Enough to stay elusive. Well from anyone other than that your kin of course."

"Where are those rooms."

"Do you really wish to waste my time like this. Not to mention if I told you in front of everyone then they would know, and you would have to relocate all those rooms and I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that so soon. Now would you daddy?"

Ryuuzaki smirked. "Alright say I do have it. Why would I just simply give it to you, even if you went through all that?"

"You wouldn't. You would make me suffer and have me go through even more tests."

"Tests? What makes you think I'm testing you?"

"Come on give me a break. This entire thing was a test. The whole search for my birthday present. Making me go through all that. Having me think and not giving me a single clue. It was way too obvious. I'm not sure if you simply slipped up because I'm five and your daughter or that you just under-estimated my intelligence."

"Well I have to say I'm impressed, but even though your theories were good I have to say you're wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Oh really? Don't you believe your father when he tells you the truth."

"No always. Mama always said that you hardly ever do tell the truth. Maybe it's because you can't trust people due your job or because you're just constantly paranoid."

"Really your mother tells you all that?"

"Why not? I'm the daughter of L and should be schooled on how to think and act like him. I know my strengths and weaknesses. You've always told me I was bad at observing things, and your right. I should've noticed the square imprint on your pants pocket that indicates a box or box shaped object that's in there in the first place, but it's also difficult to see right away considering the fact that your pants are extremely loose and baggy. If you continue to deny everything that I've proved to you would be insulting my intelligence, everything my mama and others have taught me, and be big meanie!"

Ryuuzaki smiled at this. "Well you're correct your present is in fact in my pocket. I have to say your theories and lies are very good, but they still need much work. Yes I was testing you and your observation skills do need work. You lied about checking my room because it would have taken you a substantial amount of time to locate and search all of them. Though I'm still impressed with you. Anyway as your reward..." Ryuuzaki dug into his pocket and pulled out a small royal blue box with white ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Shortie," he said handing her the box.

Shortie took it and opened it. As soon as she saw what was inside her eyes lite up. "Oh my god! It beautiful! It's better than what I wanted!" Inside the small box was a necklace that had a Panda pendent on it holding her nickname 'Shortie' that was bedazzled in real sapphires.

"Here let me help you put it on." Ryuuzaki said putting the necklace around Shortie's neck.

Shortie had a big smile on her face as she stared at her gift. Then she looked up at her father. "Daddy you're the best!" She said and reached up for a hug. Ryuuzaki picked her up, put his legs down and placed her on his lap. She hugged him, but all he did was ruffle her hair. Then Shortie kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to my my room and take a nap."

"Alright." Ryuuzaki said putting Shortie down.

"See you later everyone," She said running out of the room and taking Pandaman with her.

Light turned to L who was back in his fetal position and typing on his computer.

"You know even though you can be a jerk sometimes you are good dad."

"Flattery will get you no where Light-kun. I still think you're Kira and that's not going to change no matter how much you sweet talk me."

"Forget it." Light said and turned back to his work.

**End of Chapter 3 - The Great Hunt for the Birthday Present**

Shortie: Please review do I can get my blackberry! Thank you!


	4. Why Don't You Love Me Daddy?

I has gotten a review that asked me if I hated Misa. I just wanted to say that no I don't hate hee her, bit I don't really like her either. I have nothing against her except for the LxMisa parings. It's just Shortie doesn't like her for her own reasons. Anyway other than that I have and please enjoy the chapter. ^-^

**Chapter 4 - Why Don't You Love Me Daddy?**

_It was dark a smile appeared suddenly followed by eyes. "I'm going to kill you daddy." Suddely the eyes and mouth disappeared back into the darkness. "Lily," came her fathers voice. Shortie turned around and saw her daddy. "Come here," he said holding out a hand to her. Shortie ran to him, but when she got close enough, her father disappeared into the darkness. Shortie looked around, but could see nothing. "I'm going to kill you father, then you mother, and you're going to be all alone." The wicked smile appeared before and began to laugh._

"Daddy!" Shortie screamed and sat up from the bed. Shortie looked around the room it was dark, but she could see only a little. She felt her cheeks damp; she was crying. Shortie searched for her panda, but couldn't find it. She jumped off her bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and to the stair case. She ran to the room where Ryuuzaki was hoping he was still down there. When she reached the room she stopped at the middle of the stair and looked down from them to see her father at his computer.

Ryuuzaki looked up and saw his little girl staring down at him and noticed that she was crying. "Shortie what's wrong why are you crying?"

Shortie didn't respond just continued to stare at her daddy.

"Come here."

Shortie ran down the stairs and into her father's arms.

"What happened Shortie?"

Shortie cried into her father's shirt.

"Did have a nightmare?"

"Yeah..."Shortie said through her sobs.

"What about?"

"Someone said he... was gonna kill... you..."

"Who?"

"...I think... it was... Kira..."

"I see." Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Kira's not going to kill me Shortie. I can promise you that."

"How do you know," Shortie said looking up at him. "What if your wrong and he does kill you."

"What's my first rule?"

"You're never wrong."

"And the second?"

"If you're wrong go back to rule one."

"Exactly. So you shouldn't worry." Ryuuzaki wiped Shortie's tears away. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Shortie shook her head. "May I please stay with you tonight?"

Ryuuzaki looked down at Shortie and saw how scared she was. "Alright, but just for tonight."

Shortie smiled slightly, got comfortable in her father's lap, and snuggled with his shirt. Ryuuzaki ruffled her hair and then continued with his work.

In a room somewhere in the Whammy House Mello, Matt, Near, and L's wife where all gathered together. Near was seated on the floor putting together a white puzzle. Mello was on the coach eating chocolate, while Matt sat next to him playing his video game. Chanel was seated on the armchair with a laptop. The room was silent.

"So you said that Shortie's with L right." Near said breaking the silence. Chanel looked up from her laptop.

"Yes."

"I don't want to alarm you, but L isn't really the parental type. He's an alright father, but to handle a child alone, especially Shortie. Not to mention he's currently consumed in the Kira case. His mind is soley on the case and well Shortie isn't easy to handle. Not to mention she's very young and requires a lot of attention."

"Yeah Shortie does need alot of attention that L just can't give her. Do you think she'll be alright with him?" Matt said not looking up from his game.

"I've thought the same thing," Chanel said. "I realize that L is working hard on the Kira case and that Shortie requires a lot of attention it's just that-" Chanel cut herself off and sighed.

"When L is home he's not home. He;s either woking or doing whatever on his laptop. He's never really given Shortie enough attention. The last time I could remember him showing a lot of love towards his daughter was when she turned three and he gave her that panda that she carries everywhere with her. After that he became distant towards both of us. I'm not sure why, but he did. Now Shortie took a plane to the other side of the world just to be with him. She's done this on her own. With her doing something so dramatic, how am I expected not to let her stay with him?"

"Like you said L isn't one to give into emotion and he's very distant. Shortie's actions are very dramatic sometimes. Like flying to Japan by herself just to be with her dad. So if Shortie finds herself without the attention she requires from her father what would she do?" Mello said.

"I'm not sure."

A few days past and Shortie found herself in her room. Her father had told her that she had to either stay there and play with her laptop or go and play with Misa. Shortie was on the bed lying on her stomach and typed in another website. It took a few seconds to load and when it did a sign popped up indicating that it was blocked. Shortie sighed and rolled over onto her back.

Her mind wandered to a few days back when she was in the room her father was always in. She couldn't shake the image of Aizawa's face from her mind when he found out he could no longer work on the Kira case because he had to support his family. Shortie felt sorry for him. "I really wished I could've done something to help Afro-man, but what could I have done? It's not like I could've convinced daddy to help support Afro-man's family." Shortie mummbled.

Shortie sighed. "Maybe I'll go see what daddy's doing. He probably has enough time to take me to the park."

Shortie got up and made her way to the task force room, and didn't forget to take her panda with her. As she walked down the hall she glanced at her panda. _I remember when daddy gave me Pandaman. It was a little after my third birthday. Daddy had to leave again and I was so sad that I cried all day and night. He then gave it to me so that when I feel lonely I could just hug my panda bear and think of him. It's kinda cheesy, but it worked. Not to mention Pandaman looks like daddy especially around the eyes. _Shortie giggled. _I'm so glad daddy gave me Pandaman it's one of the best things he's ever given me. That and my necklace._

Shortie had made it to the room and walked over to her daddy. "Daddy can we play together?"

"Shortie if I've told you once I've told you many times. I'm too busy to play with you and so is the task force so please be a good girl and don't bother us when we're working."

Shortie stared at her father for a while and then looked down. "Are you mad at me daddy?"

Ryuuzaki sighed and just ignored his daughter. Shortie walked away with a small pain in her heart.

_Daddy's mad at me. _She thought._ I wonder what I did to make him stop liking me. Maybe I could do something to make him feel better. I know! I'll draw him a picture. _Shortie ran upstairs to her room. When she reached her room she got her crayons and a piece of paper and began her drawing.

A few hours later Shortie had completed her drawing and smiled. "I just know daddy's gonna love it!" Shortie took the drawing in hand and raced downstairs to her father. As Shortie was running to her father's room she glanced at a window and saw that it was night. "Oh wow I didn't know I took that long to draw the picture. Oh well that just means that I worked really hard on it." When Shortie reached the room she felt the tension in the air.

She suddenly felt really ackward. Shortie looked down and walked over to her daddy. He was biting his thumbnail and even though his face was undetectable of emotion, she could tell that her father was tense and slightly worried. _Matsuda you idiot!_ He thought.

Shortie reached up and tugged at his sleeve, but he ignored her. "Daddy," Shortie said tugging at his sleeve again. "Daddy I made a picture for-"

"Lily I told you I'm busy. Go to your room and leave me alone! I don't have time to play with you and I never will! So get that through your head and leave me to my work." Ryuuzaki shouted. Shortie's already large eyes became wider. She stood stiff for a moment and then ran out of the room. She still had the picture in her hand. Tears began to run down Shortie's face. When she reached her room she through herself onto her bed and cried even harder.

_Daddy doesn't love me! He hates me! I came all this way to Japan to make him love me again, but now he hates me. There's no getting through to him. You know what I hate him too! That's it! I'm going home. I don't want a daddy that hates me. _Shortie got up and wiped her tears away. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed some of her clothes in there. Then she took off her necklace and put it around Pandaman. She threw her backpack on and then grabbed a crayon and a piece of blank paper and started righting a note.

When she was finished she folded the paper in half, along with the picture she drew and placed it near Pandaman. "I'm so out of here." Then Shortie left her room, closing the door behind her and made her way down the hall.

A few hours later everything was again calm at the headquaters. After Matsuda's little suicide stunt with the Yotsuba group everyone was reuntied in the task force room. Ryuuzaki was indulging in some cake when Watari came rushing into the room. "Ryuuzaki your daughter's missing again."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. He put down his cake again and turned around.

"Excuse me."

"I went to her room to get her ready for her bath when I found this note along with the necklace you gave her around her panda bears neck." Watari then handed Ryuuzaki the note.

Ryuuzaki opened it and began to read it. 'Dear L, You are no longer my daddy. You always treat me coldly and never show me love anymore. So I have come the conclusion that you don't love me anymore, infact you hate me. So I hate you too! I've left the headquarters and don't bother looking for me. I'm going into cognito. - Shortie' At the bottom of the page was a frowny face.

Ryuuzaki's eye twitched. "Watari search everywhere for her. She probably hasn't left the headquaters and is just trying to through us off. I will search the west wing you search the east. Call me to let me know if you have found her."

"Alright." Then Watari rushed off in search of Shortie.

Ryuuzaki looked at the picture she drew. It was of her and him eating an outragously large shortcake. Ryuuzaki then felt a pang of guilt go through his heart.

**End of Chapter 4 - Why Don't You Love Me Daddy?**

Shortie: Please review! And please don't tell daddy where I'm hiding if you know! Thank you!


	5. Hide and Seek

Hey everyone. I just love all the wonderful reviews I recieved. I really appreciate all of them. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had a project and that took up most of my time. I also had other things to do and whenever I had a chance to get on the computer I was prevented due to some sort of reason. Again I'm sorry I had taken so long to update, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Also my future chapter will be much longer.

**Diclaimer - I don't own deathnote.**

**Chapter 5 - Hide and Seek**

Shortie was wondering around her father's building with her little back pack on her back and tears in her eyes. _I can't leave,_ She thought._I have no where else to go. I can't buy another plane ticket because daddy blocked all the airline websites. Maybe I can call mama and she can pick me up. Yeah that's what I'll do, but until then I have to find a place where daddy's not going to find me. _Shortie looked around the hall and saw the many doors. _Which one will be the right one to go into? _She thought for a moment and then strugged her shoulders. _When in doubt let fate decide_.

She put her finger in the air and pointed to a door. "Innie Minnie Miny Moe catch a tiger by the toe if he hoallers let him go," She said this while pointing to serveral doors. "Innie Minnie Miny Moe. My mother said you are the very best one and you are it-t." Then her finger stopped on a door. "Looks like that's the one." Shortie went over to it, turned the knob and opened the door. She went inside and closed the door behind her. Then she plopped onto the bed and pulled out her little cell phone. She pressed speed 1 and was immediatly calling her mama.

The phone rang twice before her mother picked up.

"Hi Shortie. What's up?" Came her mother's voice from the ear piece.

"I-I-I wanna g-go home," Shortie said beginning to cry.

"Shortie what's wrong? What happened?"

"D-d-daddy d-doesn't..."

"Sweetie calm down. Take deep breaths and then talk to me."

Shortie did as she was told and then tried to continue speaking. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore."

"What? Sweetie of course your daddy loves you. You mean the world to him."

Shortie shook her head. "No he doesn't. He doesn't play with me anymore. He always ignores me unless he's testing my intelligence, and yells at me when I try to something nice for him. I wanna go home with you. Please come pick me up."

Her mother stood silent for a long moment and then a sigh was heard. "He's just under a lot of stress. Remember that he does and always will love you Shortie. Why don't you try to stay with him for just a little longer, but if you really want me to take you home I will."

"I wanna go home."

"Alright sweetie. I'll be on the next plane to Japan to take you home. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Okay mama. I love you."

"I love you too Shortie. See you soon."

"Okay see you later."

Then Shortie hung up the phone and took off her back pack. Then she lyed down on the bed and cuddled with a pillow. "I miss Pandaman," she mummbled and buried her face into her pillow.

Light and Ryuuzaki were searching through the halls of the building in pursuit of Shortie. "Shortie," Light called out. "Your daddy's sorry he was mean to you. Just please come out of hiding." Then suddenly Ryuuzaki stopped walking. Light noticed this only when he felt the tug of the chain. He turned around and saw Ryuuzaki with his head down.

"Ryuuzaki come on we have to find Shortie."

Ryuuzaki didn't respond instead he stood silent looking at the floor.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm a terrible father."

"What? No your not."

"Yes I am. I've ignored her. Haven't at all given her the affection she requires, and to top it all off I yelled at her while she was simply trying to make me feel better."

Light sighed. "Ryuuzaki I'll admit you can be an ass-hole sometimes."

"Thank you for your kind words Light." Ryuuzaki said finally looking up at him.

"I wasn't finished. You're not a terrible father, but you're not the best father in the world. Shortie's still a baby you have more than enough time to patch things up with her."

"I suppose you are right. Let's continue our search."

Just when Ryuuzaki was about to start off again his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his simple cellphone. He looked at the caller ID which read 'Chanel'. "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling," Ryuuzaki muttered.

He pressed the recieve button and then put the phone to his ear. He could hear deep breaths on the other end.

"L?" Came his wife's voice.

"Yes?" He said in his usual monotone.

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You broke our little girl's heart. She called me saying that you don't love her anymore and that she wants to go home."

Ryuuzaki sighed at this. "How long ago did she call you?"

"I just hung up with her."

"She's a little upset with me, but everything is fine."

"No everything is not fine. She was crying L. She says that you yell at her. I am shocked. How could you do such a thing? She's only five and already she's saying that her daddy doesn't love her. I'm coming to pick up Shortie. I don't think her little heart can take anymore."

Ryuuzaki rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There's no need for that Chanel. I'm going to take care of everything. Please just give me some more time with her."

"Fine, but she calls me up crying again and you caused her sadness I'm taking the next plane to Japan."

"Alright. Bye."

"Hmph!"

Ryuuzaki hung up the phone and sighed. Then Ryuuzaki's phone rang again. _Oh god what is it now?_ Ryuuzaki thought. He saw that the caller ID read 'Watari' and immediately answered the phone.

"Did you find her?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Yes. I tracked her location by activating the microchip inside her phone. She is three stories above you on the fifth room to the right."

"Thank you Watari." Then Ryuuzaki hung up the phone and started running toward Shortie's location with Light at his side.

Shortie was playing with her phone. She started taking it apart. She now had it in three pieces. The battery, back cover, and the rest of the phone were all seperated. Shortie was inspecting the rest of the phone when a small microchip fell out.

"Uh-oh where does this go? How am I supposed to put it back inside?" Then Shortie examined it a bit closer. "Wait this doesn't belong in a phone. This is a chip to keep track of a person's location. I know this because Mattie showed it to me one time. Wait if daddy put this in my phone then he must know where I am."

Then Shortie heard Light's voice. "Is it this room?"

_Uh-Oh I've been caught! _Then Shortie grabbed her back pack and went under the bed. As soon as she did so Ryuuzaki opened the door. He scanned the area, but didn't spot Shortie.

"I thought you said she was in this room?" Light said.

"She was." Then Ryuuzaki crossed the room and made his way over to the bed. He saw that her phone had been taken apart.

"She must've found the microchip and left the room." Ryuuzaki thought aloud. Then he ran his hand over the spot where the sheets were wrinkled. He felt that it was still warm.

"Come on Ryuuzaki. She probably just left. We can still find her."

"She didn't leave Light-kun. No she's still in this room."

_Aw man. He's found me out. _Shortie thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The spot on the bed is still warm, as though she just got up from lying there. There's no way that she could've left so quickly and missed us. No, she recently discovered the microchip and probably decided to hide in the room."

Then Ryuuzaki knelt down. Shortie saw him do this. As soon as Ryuuzaki bent down even further to look under the bed. Shortie rolled out and hid beside the nightstand. The room was so dim and Shortie was so small that niether Light nor Ryuuzaki saw this. Then Ryuuzaki lifted his head and stood up. Light went over to an armchair in the room and looked behind it. When Ryuuzaki turned his back Shortie made a run for it.

Ryuuzaki saw her movement from his peripheral vision and immediately turned around and went after her. Light almost tripped because of Ryuuzaki's action, but managed to steady himself and ran behind him.

"Shortie come here now." Ryuuzaki said chasing after her.

Shortie ran to the elevator and pressed the button; to her luck it immediatly opened. "Hahaha! Suckers!" She said running into the elevator and quickly pressing the close button and then a random floor.

The elevator door closed in Ryuuzaki's face as soon as he got there. "Damnit!" Ryuuzaki muttered.

"That was too close." Shortie said leaning against the wall of the elevator. "What floor did I press?" She looked and saw that the basement button was lite indicating that she pushed it. "Yes! I can hide in the basement! Daddy will never find me there!"

Ryuuzaki watched the screen above the elevator and saw that it went to the basement. "Oh god why did she have to go there?"

"Why what's in the basement?"

"The lights are broken and there's no way anyone could see without a flashlight. Then there are some tools that the contruction workers had left behind when they were building the head quarters. She could trip over them and hurt herself."

"Then let's go we have to hurry up and get her before she gets hurt." Light said. Then the two men first went in search of flash lights and then to Shortie.

The elevator door opened. As soon as it did Shortie saw how the darkness overwhelmed the room covering it in a pitch-black blancket. The darkness blinded Shortie. The only light that was present was that coming from the elevator. She hesitated to come out of the elevator, but pushed herself out.

"There's got to be a light switch somewhere." She said aloud. She kept to the wall feeling the cold and smooth texture against her palm. Then she suddenly felt an object sticking out of the wall. It felt as though it were a light switch and it was. Shortie flicked it, expecting a sudden burst of light that would cast away the darkness and bring forth her vision. Nothing happened. The darkness still surrounded her.

She flicked it up and down several times, but the light refused to come and save her. Her heart began to pump faster. She finally turned around. Fear began to creep on her and take over her logical reasoning, but it refused to show itself to her until it was ready. She sank down to the floor.

"It's okay," she lied. "I'll just stay here until mama comes and gets me. Oh no I forgot. How is she gonna find my when I left my phone upstairs. If daddy can't find me then she can't either. I guess I'll just stay down here for a little while and then go back upstairs in an hour or two." Shortie tried to see, but the darkness was too thick and kept her blind from her surroundings.

"Daddy's such a meanie. I hope mama's flight is quick so I can go home. I can't believe how dark it is in here, and I don't have a flash light. Note to self start carrying a flashlight." Then from the corner of her eye Shortie saw a light, but not the kind she expected. She turned and saw two red eyes staring at her. They were bright and seemed to be filled with anger and hate. Her fear finally consumed her logic. Her mind went blank all that was present was the fear in her heart. Her instincts told her to run, and she did. She ran as fast her legs would take her.

Suddenly something swept her up and she was in the air. It was so sudden that she didn't have time to brace herself for the impact of the floor. She fell hard on side. Then a pain took over her arm. She grabbed it and felt something warm and wet. It ran down her arm and the pain grew as it did. Diamonds made there way to her eyes and fell rolling down her cheeks. The diamonds came faster as the pain grew.

"I want my mama! Mama help me! It hurts!"

Her cries disappeared into the darkness unheard and unanswered. "DADDY!" The word came out of her mouth not by choice, but by instinct. She shut her eyes, trying to escape the pain and the darkness. The darkness refused to leave and so did the pain. Suddenly something grabbed and lifted her. It was warm and felt so familiar. She buried her face into it. She felt soft fabric against her face. She continued to cry. She felt safe, but still scared. Then she heard a soft voice in her ear.

"It's alright. I'm here now." The voice was also familiar. It belonged to her father. He held her close to him. Diamonds continued to fall from her eyes, but not as hard or as fast. She clinged to him as though at any moment she was going to be torn from his arms. Then the light came and casted away the darkness, defeating it. She looked up at her father and he looked down at her. Then he placed his lips against her forehead and kissed her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Shortie buried her face into his shirt. The diamonds stopped falling. Then her father stopped and placed her down on the couch and then left her side. "Daddy..." She said in a low voice.

"It's okay I'm right here." He said returning to her side with a box. He opened it and pulled out a disinfectant. He sprayed the disinfectant on her wound.

"This may sting a bit."

She winced, but that was all she did. Then he took out bandages and wrapped her arm up. Shortie looked down. She didn't know whether to be happy that her daddy saved her or sad because he didn't love her.

"Shortie look at me." He said.

Shortie hesitated, but did as she was told. "I'm sorry I treated you so harshly. I hope you can forgive me. I also want you to know that you're my little girl and that I will always love you. Don't you ever doubt that. Alright? I know you want to go home, but if you're willing to give me a second chance I would like you to stay with me."

Shortie smiled at him. "Okay I'll stay."

Ryuuzaki smiled at her and ruffled her raven black hair.

"Shortie how about we go to the park first thing in the morning."

"Really?"

"Sure. You deserve it."

Shortie smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and hugged him. For the first time in a long time Ryuuzaki actually hugged his daughter.

"Come on Shortie. It's time for bed." He said picking her up and making his way to Shortie's room.

"I love you daddy." Shortie whispered into her daddy's ear.

"I love you too."

"Oh and daddy."

"Yes?"

"Can you please leave the light on?"

"Alright."

**End of Chapter 5 - Hide and Seek**

Shortie: Hurray tomorrow I get to go to the park! I wonder what interesting stuff will happen there! Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Problems at the Park!

Hey everyone! I'm making up the time lost by updating more quickly. I got a couple of reviews that asked me if beyond was in the basement. Nothat wasn't beyond those were actual lights from a machine in the basement, but now that you mentioned him i'm wondering if I should find a way to put him in this? Should I? Please tell me what you think. Anyway I am staring a couple of my reviewers in this. Rememeber how I said that the people who's reviews I really liked that I would star them in a chapter. Well I did! So anyway I'm going to this from time to time. Also I'm sick wah! Anyway enough of this let's just get to the chapter. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note.**

**Chapter 6 - Problems at the Park!**

Shortie fluttered her eyes open, sat up and stretched her limbs. She looked down at her side and saw that Pandaman was lying beside her. Her eyes lite up. "Pandaman!" She said grabbing her bear and squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you! I'll never do that again! I missed you sooo much!" Then Shortie looked over at the nightstand and looked at her clock. It read 7:30.

"Oh no I gotta get ready! Daddy said he was gonna take me to the park today." Shortie hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth.

Then went over to her drawer and pulled out her favorite clothing. She took out a navy blue tanktop, a white sweater with a small panda face on the corner, and a demin skirt with small pockets. Then she grabbed her white ballet flats and layed everything on the bed.

"This is perfect!" Then she started to pull her pajama top over her head, but it became stuck on her head.

"Uh-oh. I can't get this off!" she pulled and tugged, but had no avial. Then after several tries she finally gave up. "Help..." She muttered.

Then suddenly she felt someone pull it up over her head and finally she was free. She looked up to see her father with the shirt in his hand.

"Thank you daddy! I was just getting ready to go to the park! We are still going right?" Shortie said putting a nervous look on her face.

"Yes of course, but first we have to clean you up first. It was too late for you to bathe yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah that's right."

"So come on then," He said picking her up and bringing her to the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom he placed her down. "Finish getting undressed."

"Okay daddy." Then Ryuuzaki turned around and started preparing her bath. Just when Shortie was about to take off her pajama pants she noticed that Light was leaning against the opened door. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red. Light glanced at her and smiled.

"Onii-chan don't look!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You're a boy. You're not supposed to!"

"Shortie you're five there's nothing to look at."

"Onii-chan turn around!"

"Light-kun just please turn around." Ryuuzaki said turning off the water.

Light sighed and turned around. Then Shortie took off the rest of her clothes, and her daddy picked her up and put her in the tub. Then he grabbed a rag and began washing her.

"No daddy."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a big girl now. I can take a bath all by myself."

"I don't think so."

"What is with you and mama? I know how to clean myself already. I want to do it myself."

"Are you sure you're going to remember to wash everything?"

"Yes."

"What about your face?"

"Yup."

"I don't know about that." Then Ryuuzaki took the rag and washed Shortie's face. She struggled a bit and pushed his arm away, but he succeeded in cleaning her face.

"Daddy I told you I can so this myself." Shortie stated.

"I just want to make sure you're completely clean."

"I will remember to wash everything."

"How about your ears?"

"Oui."

"I'm still not conviced." Then Ryuuzaki washed her ears.

"Daddy." Shortie whined.

"What about under your arms?"

"Si."

"I'm not so sure." Then Ryuuzaki grabbed her arm an raised it up and washed her little underarm. Shortie started laughing.

"S-stop t-that tickles!"

Then Ryuuzaki did the other.

"Daddy s-stop that t-tickles."

"Well I'm already half way done will you let me finish the rest?"

Shortie sighed. "Okay, but the next time I get to do it myself."

"Alright." Then Ryuuzaki finished cleaning Shortie, unplugged the drain, and wrapped a towel around her and led her out of the tub. Shortie ran to the bed and was ready to put her clothes on, but hesitated. She turned around and looked at Light, who was looking right at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No peeping onii-chan."

Light shook his head and then turned around. Shortie quickly threw on her clothes and her slipped on her flats. Then she grabbed her Pandaman and turned to her daddy.

"I'm ready!"

"Hm. You're missing something."

Shortie looked up and down going through everything, but couldn't figure out what she was missing.

"What is it daddy?"

Ryuuzaki reached into his pocket and pulled out Shortie's birthday necklace.

"My necklace." Shortie said.

Ryuuzaki put it around her neck. "There perfect."

Shortie smiled at her daddy. Then Light turned around judging that it was okay to do so.

"Wow Shortie. You look really pretty. If you were much older I'd make you my girlfriend."

"Sorry onii-chan, but I'm taken."

"What?" Ryuuzaki said.

"My heart belongs to someone else."

"Who?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"It's a secret." Shortie giggled and ran to the door. "So are we going or what?"

"Alright lets go." Then the three went to the elevator, went to the lobby, and exited the building. Shortie skipped down the block and swung Pandaman as she did so. After walking about three blocks they were at the entrance of the park.

"Yes!" Then Shortie ran further into the park.

"Don't go too far ahead." Ryuuzaki said to Shortie.

"Okay." Shortie said running over to where the rest of the kids were playing.

Light and Ryuuzaki walked towards a shady bench as they did they passed two woman in their late fourties. One of them looked at them and shook her head when she saw the chain.

"Whatever happened to desency." She said loud enough so Light and Ryuuzaki could hear it.

"What ever happened to minding your own business," Ryuuzaki said loud enough so she could hear him.

"Excuse me?" She said stopping and turning to face them.

"I'm sorry was I talking to you?"

"Hmph!" The woman said and continued walking with her friend.

Ryuuzaki sat on the bench and made sure he was in perfect view of Shortie. Light sat on the bench behind him so that no one else would notice. He pulled out a book and began to read.

"Daddy look at me!" Shortie said ready to go down the slide. "Ta-da!" She said raising her arms up over her head once she was on the ground. Ryuuzaki smiled at her. Shortie smiled brightly and ran in the direction of some kids playing with a ball. Then Ryuuzaki's phone rang and he saw that it was Chanel. He immediately answered putting the phone to his ear.

"So how's everything going?" She asked.

"Everything is fine."

"What's going on? Are you outside?"

"Yeah. I'm in the park with Shortie right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's running around with her little pandabear playing with the other children."

Chanel stood silent. "Hello?" Ryuuzaki said.

"I'm still here. I'm just so... Thank you. You're a good father. I can't believe you went out of your way to take her to the park.

"Well. Shortie deserved it."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. I should've done this before."

"Tell Shortie that I love her."

"Alright I will."

"Au revoir"

"Bye." Then Ryuuzaki hung up and put the phone back into his pocket

_Finally a conversation with her that didn't start or end in an argument. I think that maybe we're starting to get along. _Ryuuzaki thought.

Shortie went over to the kids. "Hi I'm Shortie! Can I play with you?"

"Sure," said one of the boys. He was dressed in all blue, from his shirt to his shoes. "I like your panda he looks really cool!"

"Thanks!" Shortie said squeezing Pandaman.

"Wait a minute. Not just yet." Said a girl with black hair like Shortie's, but hers was much longer and fell to her waist. Unlike Shortie's whose hair only came down a little past her shoulders.

"I don't want her to play."

"Huh? Why not?" Shortie pouted.

"We don't want to play with babies."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah right. That's why you're carrying that stupid stuffed animal. Only babies have stuffed animals."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Go away baby! We don't want to play with you!"

"You're just stupid! You don't know anything!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah then what's the square root of 400?"

The girl stood silent for a moment.

Shortie smirked. "See you don't know anything! The square root of 400 is 20!"

"So what! You're still a baby and you can't play with us! Come on Hagime!" The girl said pulling the boy in blue away from Shortie. The boy kept looking back at Shortie while he was getting pulled away.

Shortie looked down, feeling sad. "It's okay Pandaman. She was stupid. I still think you're the greatest." Then she hugged her panda and looked around the park. Then she saw two people walking down the path. They looked like two young boys. One was a blond with hair that came up to their shoulders, and was dressed in all black. The other had red hair, goggles, was dressed in a stripped shirt, and was playing a video game.

"Is that Mellie and Mattie?" Shortie said aloud. Then she ran in their direction. "Mellie! Mattie! Wait up!" Then Shortie finally caught up to them and tugged on 'Mello's' shirt. 'He' turned around and looked at her.

"Mellie what are you doing in Japan?" Then when she looked into the person's face she saw that it wasn't Mello.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken. My name's not Mello." Said the girl.

"Wow you look alot like my friends. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Were in cosplay," said the other girl.

"Oh. Well I'm Shortie."

"I'm burry." said one of the girls.

"And I'm bunny." said the other.

"Well who are you cosplaying?"

"Are favorite anime characters. There names are-" Bunny got cut off by Ryuuzaki.

"Shortie. What have told you about talking to strangers?"

"To not to."

"Right. Now go on and play."

Shortie ran back to where the kids were. Burry and bunny stood in shock mouth agape and just stood looking at Ryuuzaki. Then they saw the chain and followed it and saw that the other end was attached to Light. There mouths fell even more. "

"Ryuuzaki. Come on. I want to finish my book."

"Alright Light-kun." The girls looked at each other and then back at them. Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow at them and then they both walked away. Burry and bunny stood there for a moment and then composed themselves.

"Uh. Burry do you think that we've been sucked into the death note universe?"

"Get real bunny. How is that even possible? There just probably cosplaying like us. Except they went to the more extreme."

"Your right. There's no way we could be sucked into the death note universe. That's not even possible." Then the two girls continued on there way.

Shortie went back over to the playground and sat on the swings. She was sad and lonely and felt that she wanted to go back to the head quarters.

"Hi. Do you want to play with me?" Shortie looked up and saw a boy about her age who had a soccerball in his hands.

"Yeah." Shortie said.

"Okay come on," he said pulling her over to a clear area. "My name is Chibi Russia-kun. What's yours?"

"My name is Lily, but everyone calls me Shortie."

"Oh because you're short."

Shortie's eye twitched. "No that's not why! Why does everyone say that!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"That's okay. Let's just play."

"Okay everything near the slide is my goal and everything near the jungle gym is yours. Ready and go!"

Chibi Russia-kun kicked the ball to Shortie and when he did she caught it with her foot and kicked it so hard it went flying past him. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"My mama is super athletic and we play futbol all the time, and she taught me how to kick like that."

"Cool! Can you show me how?"

"Sure!"

Then Shortie proceeded in showing him how. "Okay I think I'm ready."

"Go Chibi Russia-kun!" Shortie shouted then he Chibi kicked the ball and it went flying.

"Awesome!" Shortie shouted. The ball went so fast that it almost hit some kids who were playing catch. It was the same group of kids who were mean to Shortie.

"Watch it!" Yelled the girl who had teased Shortie.

"Sorry," Chibi Russia-kun and Shortie said in unison.

The girl was so mad that she picked up Russia-kun's ball and walked over them and threw it at his stomach, but he caught before it could hurt him. "You're such jerks!"

"We said sorry. It was an accident!" Shortie tried.

"No it wasn't you did it on purpose!"

"Shut it! I'm sick and tired of you! You're such a... a... a witch!"

"A witch?"

"I woulda said the b word, but my mama and daddy taught me better than that!"

"Kimiko leave them alone. You're really acting mean today. Don't make me tell mommy how you've been acting."

"What? Hagime, you're on their side?"

"No, but I'm not on yours either! I'm on nobody's side. I just don't like all the fighting!"

Then Kimiko frowned. "You're all jerks!" She shouted and then ran over to her mother who wasn't too far away.

"I'm sorry. My sister can be really mean sometimes."

"It's okay." Chibi Russia-kun said.

Then Hagime looked at Chibi Russia-kun and then at Shortie.

"Um..." Hagime said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Shortie asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hagime said pointing to Chibi Russia-kun.

"What?" They said in unison.

"No. He's not my boyfriend. He's just friend."

"Yeah. She's right."

"Oh... good."

_Huh? _Shortie thought. _Why did he say good?_

"Chibi Russia-kun!" Called a woman.

"Oh looks like it's time for me to go home." Chibi Russia-kun said. "Bye Shortie! Bye Hagime!"

"Bye!" Shortie said waving to him.

"um... so do you wanna play with me?" Hagime asked.

"Sure!"

Then the two played on the jungle gym, the slide, and Hagime even pushed her on the swings. Then after all that the two collasped onto the grass, exhausted.. Shortie was smiling looking up at the sky and Hagime was just looking at her.

"Uh... Shortie?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to my girlfriend?"

"What? I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him, but he's great. He has white hair, is super smart, and always play with puzzles. Not the easy kind either. I'm talking about those puzzles with 500 pieces."

"Wow. So he's your boyfriend?"

"Not yet, but one day he will be. I just gotta get him to warmup to me is all."

"Oh so can I be your boyfriend until then?"

"No! I'm sorry, but I can't. Even though he's not my boyfriend. It would feel like I was cheating on him. Whatever that means."

"Oh okay. Do you wanna play some more?"

"Sure!"

Then Hagime and Shortie continued to play until Ryuuzaki called Shortie.

"Shortie! It's time to go!"

"Well looks like I gotta leave now." Shortie said.

"Can you come back tomorrow then?"

"I don't my daddy is kinda busy with his job, so who knows when I'll get to come back here."

"Then maybe your mommy can take you."

"No my mama isn't in Japan so she couldn't take me."

"Oh that's too bad."

"But maybe we'll see each other again. Maybe not in the park, but someplace else."

"Yeah maybe."

"Shortie come on!"

"Well bye Hagime."

Hagime didn't say goodbye, but just kept looking at Shortie. Then just when Shortie was about to go to her daddy, Hagime pulled her arm causing her to come closer to him and then her kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Shortie." He said and then ran off.

Shortie stood in shock for a few moments, her face red, and then ran over to her daddy. Ryuuzaki grabbed Shortie's hand and the three began to leave the park. Then sudddenly a lady jumped infront of them.

"Let go of that child you molester?"

"What?"

"How dare you!" She said grabbing Shortie and pulling her away from her daddy.

"Daddy!" Shortie said, but the woman ignored her plea.

"Let go of my child!" Ryuuzaki said reaching over to grab Shortie, but the woman pulled her further away.

"Never!"

By this time people were already starting to look.

"I am her father!"

"Yeah right! I know your types. Messy hair, poor posture, bags under your eyes, not to mention your handcuffed a young boy who's probably your sex slave!"

"What?" Light yelled.

"You have sex offender written all over you! I'm calling the police!"

Shortie was already getting fed up with this. First she "cheated on Near and now this crazy lady was trying to take her away from her daddy. Shortie tugged and pulled and finally pulled herself free from the woman.

"Listen you crazy witch! You see him!" She said pointing to Ryuuzaki. "This is my daddy! He's not a molester and onii-chan isn't his sex slave! Whatever that is! So just leave us alone and a word of advice stop smoking that cigaweed!"

The lady stood in utter shock. Then Ryuuzaki without another word picked Shortie and she put her arms around his neck and hung from his back. Shortie resembled a Koala bear. They walked out of the park without anymore problems and made their way back to the headquarters.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What does sex mean?"

"Uh... you'll learn when you're older."

"But I wanna know now."

"I said when you're older!"

"Okay."

"Shortie do you know what weed is?"

"Yeah it's that illegal stuff that they roll into cigarettes, right?

"Yes, but how do you know that? It was in the movie Rush Hour."

"Your mother allowed you to watch that?"

"No, she didn't know. Mellie put it on for me."

"Is that so?78 Well I'll just have to have a talk with him.

It was night and Shortie, Light, and Ryuuzaki where back at the headquarters. Ryuuzaki and Light were working on the case and Shortie was supposed to be in bed, but she wasn't. She was making her way to her daddy in her pajamas and panda in hand. When she made it down stairs to the room. No one, but Matsuda seemed to notice her.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping Shortie?"

"Yeah, but I'm not tired so I came here to hang out with all of you." She looked around the room and noticed that Ryuuzaki wasn't around. "Where's my daddy?"

"Oh he's in Misa's room right now."

"Okay then I'll just wait here until he comes back." Then she plopped on to the sofa. She looked up at the screen and saw that it was showing Misa's room. She saw Misa praising her daddy and then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Shortie's eyes grew wide. _Stupid slut!_ She thought.

She saw Ryuuzaki touch his cheek and say; "I could fall in love you know?" Shortie's eyes grew even wider and her mouth dropped. _Oh no! Daddy loves Misa! That slut stole my daddy! Does that mean daddy doesn't love mama anymore? Oh no this is serious. Mama's gotta come here right away and have daddy fall back in love with her. There's no way I can let my mama and daddy get separated!_

Then Shortie ran of the room and to hers. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her. When she arrived she grabbed her phone that was on her nightstand and speed dialed her mama. Then her mother picked up.

"Hello Mama?"

**End of Chapter 6 - Problems at the Park!**

Shortie: Oh no first I cheated on Near and now daddy's cheating on mama! Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Mama

I recieved a review questioning L's age. He's about 25 in the anime.

**Disclamer - I don't own death note or the friuits basket theme.**

**Chapter 7 - Mama**

Everyone was in Misa's room preparing her for her interview with Yotsuba. Shortie was there too. She was on a chair with her Pandaman making him dance to the song she was humming.

"Alright let's try again. From the top!" Ryuuzaki said into his megaphone.

"Tell me Misa. Is it true that you once came to Tokyo to meet Kira?" Aiber asked.

"WHAAAT?" Misa said doing a dramatic pose.

Ryuuzaki sighed and smacked her on the head with the megaphone. "Misa stop overacting it looks too cheesy. Not to mention fake."

"Huh? But I thought it was a realistic performance."

"That shows how much you know." Shortie mummbled, but no one except Light heard her. He glanced at her, but she played it off as though she said nothing and continued to make Pandaman dance.

"Just do it again."

"Whatever you say oh so great director." Misa said playfully.

"If you don't get serious I'll have to kick you." Ryuuzaki said.

"Hmph!"

_I just don't see what he likes in her? _Shortie thought._ She's so stupid and he's one of the smartest men of his time. He's so much better with mama. I'm glad I called mama up yesterday. If she took a flight last night then she should be here in a couple of hours. _

Flashback

_"Hello Mama?"_

_"Hi Shortie. Aren't you supposed to be a sleep? It's like 10:00 p.m. there right."_

_"I can't sleep. I have Insomnia." Shortie said._

_"Oh great don't tell me you inherited that from your father."_

_"Can you inherit that?"_

_"Yes, but I thought you would be much older before you showed any signs of Insomnia. So anyway would you like me to sing you a lullaby? Maybe it would help."_

_"I don't know. I think I can't sleep, because I miss you mama." _

_"I miss you too Lily."_

_"Mama can you come to Japan? Then we can all be together."_

_"Shortie I can't. You know I have to take care of the school and your father expects me to guide his succesors while he's away."_

_"I know, but I really, really miss you."_

_Chanel sighed. "Well maybe I could visit for just a little while. Besides it's wrong of me to expect your father to spend time with you and solve the biggest case of his time. I could help him out alot too so... Okay I'll be on the next flight over."_

_"Yes, but I still can't sleep. Maybe that lullaby is a good idea."_

_"Okay." Then Shortie got comfortable on the bed and snuggled Pandaman. _

_"I was so happy you when you smiled. Your smile breaks through clouds of grey. Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with for the spring. When the flowers will bloom renewed again. Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today."_

_Shortie's eyelids became heavy and started to close._

_"I know the scars of yesterday remain. You can go on living as much as your love believes. You can't be born again, although you can change. Let's stay together always."_

_Shortie had fallen fast alseep with her Pandaman in her arms. _

_"Shortie?" Her mother whispered. When she didn't answer she decided she'd fallen asleep. "Goodnight sweetie."_

End of Flashback

Shortie looked at Misa and then began to glare at her. Everyone including Misa noticed this.

"What's wrong Shortie?" Misa said feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't like you." Shortie said without regret.

"What? Why? Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You should know."

"Well whatever I did I'm sorry."

"Apology _not_ excepted."

Misa mouth dropped and she just stood staring at Shortie.

"Here Shortie. You can play with the megaphone for a little while." Ryuuzaki said putting the megaphone infront of Shortie so she could take it. Instead she just turned her head away. Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Like you don't know." Shortie said narrowing her eyes.

"Are you mad at me Shortie?" Light asked testing to see if she was just in a bad mood or really mad a Ryuuzaki and Misa.

"No, why would I be mad at onii-chan?" Shortie said smiling brightly at him.

"What about me Shortie? Are you mad at me?" Matsuda asked just wanting to be included.

"No. I'm not mad a Matsu. I have no reason to be."

Matsuda smiled brightly at her.

_What's wrong with Shortie? _Ryuuzaki thought. _She should be happy. I mean after I took her to the park, she should still be happy considering she's wanted to go there for the longest time. I'll never understand females._

A few hours later Misa was at the Yotsuba building and everyone were in the task force room. Shortie was in her room. She was too upset with her daddy to eve be in the same room with him. Instead she decided to play with a laptop until her mother arrived, and didn't tell anyone she was coming.

"Man, I wonder if Misa Misa is alright. Maybe we've should have wired her and used something to track her movements." Matsuda said, but no one responded to him. Then Watari rushed into the room and went over to Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki I may have some bad news." Watari said.

"What is it?" Ryuuzaki asked turning his chair around.

"Your wife is here in Japan."

"What?"

"Yes. She just called me asking me to tell you that she was getting in a taxi and should be here in less than a half an hour."

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Did she say why she's here?"

"No. When I asked she said she was going to tell you once she arrived."

Ryuuzaki rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Shortie was mad today. I wonder if she called her mother telling her if I did something wrong. It's one of the only explanations. Chanel told me that she was going to be on the first plane to Japan if I upset Shortie again. What I don't understand is why Shortie was upset. Maybe she heard or saw something that she misenterpreted, but what could she have seen or heard? It had to be from the time between from when we arrived back at the headquarters from the park and the time she went to bed. Let's see everything went alright. She went upstairs and rested after we returned. Then she ate her dinner and I even gave her a large piece of shortcake for desert. Then she bathed, and I allowed her to do so herself. Afterwards she went to bed and I even made sure she was comfortable and left the hall light on so she wouldn't be afraid. She should've gone to sleep. What I don't understand is what could've happened to her to make her this way._

"Ryuuzaki?" Watari said pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Did she sound at all upset on the phone?"

"No. Not at all. She was actually excited. Saying that she couldn't wait to see you and Shortie."

"I see." _So then she must've come on some other terms. _Ryuuzaki thought. _But what? Unless she's trying to through me off by pretending to be in a good mood when in her head she really wants to skin me alive. _

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Very well then. Watari could you please prepare her room. One that's very close to Shortie's. I'm sure she would prefer it that way."

"Yes." Watari said and went to prepare Chanel's room.

"Wow! Ryuuzaki's wife is coming here! I wonder if she's really pretty. Is she Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki just ignored Matsuda. "I bet Shortie is going to excited when she fiinds out!" Mastuda continued.

"Some how I think she already knows about this." Ryuuzaki muttered.

After about twenty minutes later a woman got out of a taxi that had stopped infront of the headquarters. The taxi driver helped take her luggage out of the trunk and then handed it to her. She paid the man and he went back inside of the taxi and drove away. The woman didn't have much. Her luggage was small and had about a week and half worth of clothing in there. She then made her way up the stairs. The clacking of her small heals of her boots could be head everytime she walked. The wind blew blowing some of her white-blond hair into her face. She brushed it away with one hand and tucked it behind her ear.

Once she made her way to the front entrance she first grabbed her phone and speed dialed Watari. She put the phone to her ear, it rang twice before he picked up.

"I'm right in front of the building." She said.

"I'm on my way down." Watari said and then she hung up the phone.

Watari took less than five minutes to get to her and let her inside. She smiled at him as she walked inside. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other Watari." Chanel said.

"Yes. I know my dear, but let's save some of that affection for your husband. Here let me take your luggage." He grabbed and began to walk towards the hall that would lead them to the task force room.

"Your right. I can't wait to see him. I've missed him so much. I hope it isn't an inconvenience that I've come here. I really thought that maybe I could help him." She said following him.

"Well now that you're here he can handle the case better, and I'm sure Shortie wouldn't interfere too much with that."

"Has she been?"

"Sometimes, but not really too much."

"Oh I guess I can keep her out of Ryuuzaki's hair for a while."

Then Watari and Chanel had made it to the room. "Ryuuzaki your wife has arrived." Watari said.

Everyone turned their heads to the door, and Ryuuzaki turned his chair around. Then Ryuuzaki stood up and scanned his wife. He saw that her hair had grown longer than the last time he had seen her. The last time he had seen her white-blond hair fell a little below her shoulders, but it now fell a little past her waist. She was wearing a grey blouse, black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and high healed boots that came to her knees. She stared at him intensely with her deep blue eyes for a moment and then smiled.

Then she dropped her purse on the floor, charged at him and jumped on him. He caught her and stumbled a little, but was able to steady himself. She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. His eyes grew wide and then she pulled away. She smiled at him and said, "Did you miss me?"

"Your presence is an inconvenience. Next time you want to visit me please alert me before you fly out to the country."

"Fair enough." She said and went to kiss him again but he gently dropped her down. She looked at him slightly irritated but all he did was return to his computer.

"Um... I'm sorry if I interrupted your work." She said looking around the room and looking at all the shocked faces of the task force.

"Oh-My-God!" Mastuda said breaking the silence. "You're pretty!"

"Thank you."

"I didn't expect L's wife to be hot!" Matsuda said.

"Oh. Thank you. I guess."

Then Chanel followed the chain on her husbands wrist to Light who finally stood up. "It's nice to meet you. You're Light Yagami correct?" She said shaking his hand.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

Chanel looked around the room and didn't notice Shortie. "Uh. Where's my baby?"

"She's in her room. At least she should be."

Then Shortie came down the stairs, and stopped at the middle when she noticed her mama. "Mama!" She said running down the stairs and jumping into her mother's arms. Chanel squeezed Shortie tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you so much mama!" Shortie said hugging her mama tightly.

"I missed you too Shortie!"

"Daddy didn't miss you though." Shortie whispered, but her mother heard.

"What?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Shortie lied. _I have to let mama find out that daddy's a two timing creep on her own. _

Then Chanel put Shortie down. "So have you been a good a girl?"

"Yes. Of course I have."

"Are you sure you haven't been giving daddy any trouble?"

"Actually she's been acting a little strange as of today." Ryuuzaki said getting into the conversation. "She's been angry with me, but I'm not sure why." Ryuuzaki took his seat and stared at Shortie.

Chanel glanced at her husband and then turned back to Shortie. Then she bent down to reach her height and looked Shortie in the eye.

"What happened? Why are you mad at daddy?"

Shortie looked at her mother for a moment and then said, "Because he likes to cheat."

Chanel raised an eyebrow at this, but brushed off the odd feeling that her daughter was trying to hint her something.

"Well whatever game you were playing with him I'm sure he didn't cheat." She said.

Then she walked over to wear she dropped her purse and picked it up. After she went to the couch and took a seat. "Come here," she called over Shortie.

Shortie did as she was told and then sat next her mother. Chanel opened her purse and pulled out a hair brush, and twirled her finger signaling Shortie to turn around. Shortie did so and then her mother began brushing her hair. Matsuda just kept staring at Chanel in disbelief. She felt his eyes and turned to face him.

"Is there something wrong Matsuda-san?"

"No... well I still can't get over that you're L's wife, and you can me Matsu."

"I know! She's one hot mama!" Shortie said then giggled. Both Matsuda and Chanel smiled at this. Then her mother took out a blue flower clip and clipped Shortie's hair back. Shortie touched it lightly.

"It's blue your favorite color." Chanel said. Shortie smiled.

"Uh... if you don't mind my asking, but you look rather young, how old are you?" Matsuda said sitting next to Chanel.

"Actually I do. I don't see how my age would be relevent to anything concerning the case or whatever you where thinking about. You really don't need to know that."

"Oh sorry, but may I ask why you ended up marrying L?" Chanel widened her eyes and ignored Matsuda's question.

"Matsuda please stop interigating her."

"Oh! Sorry I... uh..."

"It's fine. Really." She said.

Then Watari walked inside the room. "Chanel I have prepared your room. Allow me to escort you to it."

"Alright Watari." Chanel said rising. "And Watari you don't have to be so formal with me, even when we're infront of people, and even if I'm L's wife." She smiled.

"Alright." He said with a small smile.

Then she started following him out of the room.

"Oh and Chanel."

"Hm?" She said glancing back at him.

"Refrain from ever calling me L. It's Ryuuzaki now."

"Okay. Have it your way Zaki."

"It's Ryuuzaki."

"Okay Zaki. See you later." Then she continued to follow Watari out of the room.

"Mama wait up." Shortie said running after her mother, but making sure she glared in her father's direction before leaving the room. Which Ryuuzaki caught.

After a little while the room was quite again. Shortie was upstairs with her mother, and everyone else was in the task force room. Then Matsuda decided to break the silence.

"Misa Misa sure is late." Then suddenly Mogi and Misa entered the room.

"Hey!" She said stepping away from Mogi and walking towards Light. "I'm exhausted." She said sitting down in Light's lap.

"Hey." He said slightly uncomfortable.

"So how'd it go." Ryuuzaki asked.

"Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa as there new spokesperson for their ad campaign."

"I see. That's good to here."

Misa smiled. "And I made sure to give them my cellphone number. Can you believe three out of seven guys already messaged me asking for a private date. So now I accept their invitations and investigate them now, right? It's going exactly as I planned."

"No. The plan is getting canceled right now." Light said.

"Huh? Why? Everything up until now has been going smoothly."

"If we go any further you'll be endanger. You can still appear in their commercials, but from now on you should deny that you were suspected of being the second Kira and was detained by L. Mogi will continue to be your body guard, but you'll be working soley as a celebrity."

Misa pouted and then sighed. "If that's what you want Light, then that's what I'll do."

"Wow your boyfriend really cares about you Misa. If only some husbands were more attentive to his wives. Certain husbands would do anything as long as the case was solved."

Everyones attention went to the top of the stair case. Chanel was there leaning on the hand rail and looking down at them.

"Oh wow we didn't even hear you come down." Matsuda said.

"Hm. I'm very sneaky." She said coming down the stairs.

"Who's she?" Misa asked.

"She's Ryuuzaki's wife." Light said.

Chanel went behind Ryuuzaki's chair and through her arms around his neck.

"What!" Misa shouted her mouth agape, eyes wide.

"Yep. That's right. I'm Zaki's play thing."

"Chanel." Ryuuzaki said clearly irritated.

"Hm. Well you wanted me to call you Zaki, or would you rather me call you the other thing. Like I always do."

"Chanel." Ryuuzaki said again warning her.

"Calm down I'm just kidding."

Ryuuzaki ignored Chanel, hoping that she would stop if he did. Misa just stood staring at them in shock. Then Ryuuzaki took a piece of his cake with his fork and put it to his lips. Chanel leaned over and tried to take a bite, but Ryuuzaki pulled it away from her.

"Aw. I'm your wife. Don't you want to share with me?"

"No."

"Aw, but I'd share my cake with you."

"Chanel you don't have any cake."

"I'm not talking about that cake." She whispered into his ear, but Light was close enough to hear what she said and choked on his coffee because of her comment.

Ryuuzaki glanced up at her."Why do I put up with you?" He muttered. Chanel heard and was clearly irritated.

Misa was still staring at Chanel in disbelief. Chanel felt her staring and finally looked up at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I can't believe _your_ Ryuuzaki's wife. I pictured you completely different."

"Oh... uh... is that a compliment?"

"Oh yeah! I just mean you're so pretty. I pictured you as a troll or something."

"Um... thank you. I think."

"Come on." Misa grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ryuuzaki, leading her to the stairs, but Chanel broke free from her grasp before they even reached the stairs.

"Excuse me, but where are you taking me?"

"Oh sorry! I'm just really excited. Is it okay for us to hang out?"

"Well... I did put Shortie to bed. So I guess it's okay, but-"

"Great! It's been awhile since I had a girls night, but I can't really stay up too late because I have a photo shoot in the morning. But we can hang out more since your gonna stay here from now on." Misa said cutting off Chanel and leading her to her room. _"I'm going to be useful to you Light. I promise. _Misa thought. _Maybe if I befriend her she'll slip and give me useful information about L. _

Chanel was pulled by Misa to the elevator, but Misa lingered a bit and held the open button. " Hey Light. Maybe later on you can come sleep with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Misa giggled. "Just kidding! Your saving it for after we catch Kira. There's no need to be shy." Then the elevator door closed.

"Yes. There's no need to be shy Light." Ryuuzaki said.

"I'm not being shy!"

"No need to be so serious either."

Shortie peeked into Watari's control room and tried to peak at the monitors to see where her mother was. She couldn't see from her spot by the door so she went inside, but tried to make sure Watari didn't notice her. She tried to peek, but still couldn't see anything. She tried to go further and tippy-toed over. Watari picked up the tea pot and poured some tea into his cup. When he put the pot back down he saw Shortie's reflection in the pot. Then he turned around.

_Uh-oh. I've been caught. _She thought.

"What's wrong Shortie?"

"Uh... well I can't sleep Grandpa."

"Oh. Would like some warm milk. Maybe that'll help."

"Well I hoping that I could stay with you for a little while."

"Hm. Well you are supposed to be in bed..." Shortie pouted.

"...but I suppose your parents wouldn't mind if you stood with me for a little while." Then Watari picked her up and placed her on his lap. Shortie took this oppurtunity to find her mother through the array of monitors.

She looked and looked and finally spotted her mama on the camera that showed Misa's room. _What's she doing there? _Shortie thought. _She can't make friends with her. Misa is a stupid slut that's trying to take my daddy away from my mommy and me. I don't care what she says about loving Onii-chan, she's also trying to get close to my daddy. _

Then Shortie noticed some crackers on the tray near Watari's tea and grabbed one and started munching on it. She continued to stare at the monitor and observed what her mother was doing. She saw Misa take two bowls of icecream and hand one to her mother and sat on the couch next to her. She saw them conversating and her eyes grew wide. _I gotta find out what they're saying. _

Then she stretched her limbs and pretended to yawn. "Well I'm feeling kinda tired, Grandpa. I guess I'll go to bed now." She said hopping off his lap.

"Would you like for me to tuck you in?"

"No, thank you. I'm okay. Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight Shortie."

Then Shortie walked out of the room calmly and then when she was significantly away she ran to the elevator and rushed to Misa's room. The elevator took a few seconds to get there, and when it did Shortie ran inside and pressed Misa's floor. The elevator doors closed slowly or so it seemed that way to Shortie.

"Come on. Come on. Hurry." Shortie said. The elevator ride seemed to take a 3 years. "Please hurry." When it finally went to Misa's floor Shortie rushed out and tippy-toed to Misa's room door. Then she put her ear to the door and listened.

"I still can't believe that _you _married Ryuuzaki." Misa said.

"What's so hard to believe?"

"Have you met your husband? He's okay looking and everything, but he's kinda creepy."

"What do mean creepy? He's not creepy. I think he's really sexy." _I can't believe I just said that! _Chanel thought. _I guess I really would do anything for my baby sister._

Misa looked at Chanel for a moment. "Well I guess it is true. Love is blind."

Chanel narrowed her eyes at Misa. "So you really think he's sexy?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"So how much do you... you know."

"Well as much as we can whenever we're alone together."

"Oh. So is he good?"

"Amazing."

"Wow. I didn't think Ryuuzaki got much action."

_Action? What are they talking about? _Shortie thought.

"Ryuuzaki's a lucky guy. You really nice and your hot."

Chanel smiled. "Thank you."

"You know. I have some lingerie that I was saving for Light and me for when we... you know, but it feels like that's gonna take a while and since you and Ryuuzaki haven't seen each other in forever I guess maybe you would like it."

"That's really nice of you Misa, but..."

"It's never been worn, sexy lingerie. Not to mention you haven't seen your hubby in a long time, and I'm you and him want to... get to know each other again."

"Well... let me see it?"

"Great!" Misa said running into her room and then running out with the lingerie after two minutes. "Here is is." Chanel picked up one of the garmets and looked at it. It was black and left very little to the imagination.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were really sexy."

"Yup." Misa said. "And we're about the same size so they'll fit you perfectly. Not to mention you have the body to pull it off."

"Thanks. Are you sure it's okay for me to take this?"

"Yup. It's all yours if you want it."

"That's really sweet of you. I take this one. Although I don't think it's possible for me and him to be reaquainted in that way because of the chain. Which is your same problem, but I'll take it anyway just in case." Chanel said picking up the one she looking at. _Well I obviously wont be using it for Ryuuzaki, that's practically incest... right, but I think I know who I can use for._

"You know I can't believe Ryuuzaki said what he said to me, knowing he has a wife who's not only pretty, but is crazy about him. I know it was a joke, but still."

"Oh really? What did he say?" Chanel said putting down the lingerie and picking up her empty bowl and crossing over to the kichenette. She turned on the water and began to rinse her bowl.

"Well I kissed him and he said he could fall in love with me."

Chanel without thinking took the bowl and threw it at Misa. The flew past her and shattered against the wall. Misa dropped to the floor in shock. Chanel's face turned serious and dark.

"He said he call in love... with _you_?"

Misa was in shock and couldn't move. Then Shortie opened the door, ran into the room and went in front of Misa.

"Mama it's true daddy said that."

"Shortie please move out of the way."

"Wait! I don't like Misa either, but daddy's the one who said it. Even though she did kiss him on the cheek. She's not worth it mama! Please don't do it!"

Chanel sighed and rubbed her temple. "You're absolutely right Shortie." She said.

"Phew," Shortie wiped her brow. "That was close. My mama wanted to pound your face in, and she would do it too." Shortie said turning to Misa who was still on the floor.

Then Chanel reached out her hand to Misa to help her up. Misa hesitated, but she took her hand. Chanel pulled Misa up.

"I'm so sorry. I may have gone to the extreme. It's not like you forced him to say that. He did on it on his own free will. Which bothers the f-" Chanel cut herself off and glanced at Shortie. "Which bothers me. It's just that he has... never mind."

"Mama are you and daddy gonna get a divorce now?" Shortie said with a sad face.

Then Chanel bent down to her height. "Oh Shortie we're not going to get a divorce over something this small. I'm just gonna have to kick your fathers ass."

"Well he deserves it."

"Come on Shortie it's time for you to go to bed." Chanel said picking Shortie up.

"Okay mama."

Then Chanel walked to the door and opened, but stopped at the entrance and turned around to face Misa.

"Oh and Misa if you ever kiss my man again I'll rip those pretty little lips off your face with my bare hands." She said giving her a death glare. "Well sweet dreams," she automatically changed to a smile. "And you can keep the lingerie."

Then Chanel and Shortie headed to the elevator. "Would like to sleep with mama tonight Shortie?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

Back in the task force room everyone was frozen in shock and staring at the monitor.

"Ooh your gonna get it tomorrow Ryuuzaki." Matsuda said.

"Shut it Matsuda!" Ryuuzaki said.

"It's true." Matsuda said.

Then Ryuuzaki uneasily sipped his coffee. _Please let her be calm in the morning._ Ryuuzaki thought.

**End of Chapter 7 - Mama**

Shorite: Uh-oh. Daddy's in trouble. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Anyway thank you for reading and please review. No flamers please.


	8. Smile

Hey everone! Sorry it's a day late. Anyway I had gotten so many wonderful reviews that all or most of my commentators are going to be featured in the 9th chapter. Sorry I couldn't get anyone in this chapter. I don't really like this chapter too much anyway, but I promise that the next will be brilliant. Thank you for your support. Also I have Pandaman as my avatar take a look if you like.

**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**

**Chapter 8 - Smile**

Shortie fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was her mother wasn't beside her. She sat up quickly and looked around, but did not see her mama.

"Mama?" Shortie said hopping off the bed.

Then her mother came out of the bathroom.

"Well good morning sleepy head." She said with a small smile.

Shortie noticed that her mother was fully dressed in a royal blue skirt that stopped a little above her knees and a white blouse. She had a her hair loose and the only piece of jewlery she had was her charm braclet on her wrist, and a barret on the other.

"Morning mama." Shortie said with a slight yawn. Then she noticed that there was a bottle in her mother's hand. "Mama, what's that?" Shortie asked pointing to the small white bottle.

"Oh nothing special. Go ahead and get ready Shortie. Today we're gonna make breakfeast for daddy and then you and me are going to spend the day together."

"Really? Can we go to the park? Or maybe that new bakery that opened up not far from here?"

"We'll go where ever you like."

"Yay!" Then Shortie ran into the bathroom to get ready, but stopped at the entrance and turned around.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chanel asked going over to the dresser to get Shortie's clothes."

"Um... did you say we are making breakfeast for daddy?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you mad at him?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then why are we making him breakfeast?"

"Oh... it's a surprise."

"Okay, but daddy doesn't really like surprises."

Chanel smiled at her daughter. "Shortie if you don't get ready quickly may not have time to do all the things you want to do."

Shortie's eyes widened and she rushed into the bathroom She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her hair was a mess, but she decided to let her mama brush it for her. When Shortie came out of the bathroom she saw that her clothes were all laid out on the bed for her. She quickly threw them on and put on looked at herself in the mirror to see if everything was correct. She had her blue t-shirt on and a white shirt with her blue flats. She smiled at herself at turned to face her mama.

"Ready!" She said to her mama, but when she looked at her mama's face and saw that she was stiffling a laugh.

"What's wrong mama?"

"Sweetie uh do you know what's wrong with your shirt." Shortie looked down at her shirt, but didn't notice anything at first.

"What?"

"Sweetie Hamtaro is on your back."

"Wha?" Shortie said looking behind her, but didn't see said hamster. Chanel smiled at this. Then Shortie thought for a second and finally realized what her mama was getting at.

"This is my Hamtaro t-shirt isn't it, and I put it on backwards."

"Yup." Her mama said. Then Shortie took off the shirt and tried to put it back on the right way, but it got stuck on her head. She kept trying to pull it, but it would not budge.

"Why does this keep happening to me!" Shortie said.

Chanel giggled and helped Shortie. She pulled and Shortie's head finally appeared.

"Thank you mama." Shortie said.

"You're very welcome." Then Chanel grabbed a brush from the nightstand and brushed Shortie's hair and clipped back it with a small hair clip.

"Alright Shortie let's go make daddy breakfeast."

"Okay..." Shortie said and grabbed Pandaman. Then Shortie and her mama made there way to the kitchen.

_I wonder why mama's making daddy breakfeast. _Shortie thought. _She said she was made at him, but she's makinghim breakfeast I don't get it. Oh well maybe she's just trying to do something nice for him. Or she's going to poison him! Oh no I can't let that happen._

It was morning and Ryuuzaki sipped his coffee, uneasy about what might happen that morning. Everyone was working on their paper work or behind a computer. Ryuuzaki then sipped his coffee again, but then frowned at it. It was cold. Then Chanel entered the room with Shortie at her side. Chanel was holding a tray of assorted sweets and a pot of hot coffee.

"Good morning!" Shortie said with a big smile on her face.

"Good moring Shortie and Chanel." Matsuda with smile on his face, but the rest of the task force only acknowledged them with a glance.

Chanel went over to Ryuuzaki and placed the tray beside him on the desk. Then she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good morning", with a smile. Ryuuzaki still had his pokerface on, but was internally worried and confused.

"I prepared breakfeast for you." She said pouring him a cup of sugar and moistening it with coffee. Then put it in front of him. Ryuuzaki picked it up and just stared at it. Then he glanced at her from his peripheral vision.

Chanel pouted. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing love. It looks delicous." Ryuuzaki said, but still didn't take a sip. Chanel stared at him curiously. Then Ryuuzaki took that piece of a cake that was on the tray and started breaking it into small pieces, then examining them

"Is there anything wrong?" Chanel asked.

"No at all." He lied.

"Then eat your breakfeast daddy." Shortie said going over and looking up at him. "Mama made it herself."

"Oh she did." Ryuuzaki asked, but sounded more like a statement. "Light-kun would you like try some of my wife's cooking?"

"No thank you Ryuuzaki. I'm not one for sweets."

"Then how about some coffee."

"No thank you."

"Zaki don't you want any sweets? At least drink some coffee."

"Yeah daddy. Mama made with love. She even put some extra special stuff in there."

"Oh really..."

"Are you sure you don't want coffee Light-kun?"

"Listen Ryuuzaki, I am not going be a test dummy to see if your wife put poisen in your breakfeast."

"I'm hurt that you would think that Light-kun."

Light just frowned at him.

_Oh no daddy's on to us. _Shortie thought. Then she thought back to when she was in the kitchen with her mama.

_Chanel put an array on sweetes on a tray on the counter. Then she grabbed a the pot of coffee and placed it there too. Shortie was watching her every move while indulging on fruit loops and orange juice. Then she saw her mama pick up the white bottle, take a cutting board and dump the entire contents of the white bottle onto the cutting board. Then began mashing it and while she was doing that she was humming the song smile by lily allen._

_Shortie saw that her mother had mashied it into a fine powder and then dumped it into the coffee pot. Mixing the coffee and unidentified powder together. Shortie's eyes became plates. Then she jumped off the counter and hugged her mama's leg. _

_"Please mama. Don't poisen daddy. I know you're mad at him, but he's trying to catch Kira and I know you love him. I love him too. He doesn't deserve to die! Please mama don't do it!"_

_"Shortie what are you talking about?"_

_"That white powder you put in the coffee was poison right?"_

_"Uh. No."_

_"Then what was it?" Shortie said looking up at her mama._

_"It's laxadive. I'm not homocidal Shortie, but I do believe in an eye for an eye. Besides I couldn't handle- forget it. Anyway it's not a poison."_

_"Oh. Well. Okay." Shorite said letting go of her mama's leg._

_"Shortie remember that whatever your father tells you do not, and I repeat, do not eat his breakfeast."_

_"Okay."_

Then Shortie continued to watch the scene that was going on in front of her.

"Is it true Zaki? Do you think that I poisened your breakfeast?" Chanel said with a pout. Ryuuzaki stared at her for a moment then turned to Shortie.

"Would you like some of daddy's breakfeast?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I've never seen you turn down sweets before."

"I'm not allowed to have daddy's breakfeast."

"Why not?"

"'Cause mama put some stuff in there _espescially _for you." Chanel gave Shortie a look that went unnoticed.

"I see. Well this looks wonderful Chanel, but I'm not really hungry right now."

"I didn't poison your food! Why can't you trust me! I'm your wife."

"Chanel I'm not an idoit. Last night you wanted to skin me alive because of what I said to Amane. I know you. You won't stop until your satisfied with getting your revenge. Then Shortie is saying you put some 'special stuff' in my breakfeast."

Chanel sighed. "Yes I was mad that you said that to Misa, but I slept it off. Besides you didn't mean it, did you?"

"Well of course not."

"And that special stuff Shortie is referring is Splenda. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to regect it. I don't want you to get diabetes."

"Yeah. I knew about the Splenda and I don't like it that's why I didn't accept your breakfeast offer." Shortie said playing it off.

"Alright then." Ryuuzaki said taking the cup and bringing it to his lips, but then stopped. He took a light sniff, examined it, and finally sipped it. Chanel then began humming smile by lily allen. Ryuuzaki glanced at her, she smiled and then her turned back to his work and continued to drink the coffee.

Chanel smirked truimphantly and then turned to Shortie. "Well are you ready to go to the park Shortie?"

"Yeah!" Shortie said and then began to run out of the room and Chanel followed her.

Shortie had spent a great time at the park with her mama and had finally left. Her mama played with her on the swings and Shortie found a nicve group of kids that let her play with them. Shortie had a wonderful time, but she had to leave to get lunch. Her tummy was growling and she was in need of food.

"Mama can we go to that new bakery?" Shortie asked looking up at her mother.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Shortie smiled and then skipped down the street swinging Pandaman.

"Don't go too far ahead," her mother said calling after her.

"Okay." Shortie said.

Soon enough Shortie and her mother were at the bakery. The bakery was full of people, but it wasn't too crowded. Chanel and Shortie made there way to the line. Shortie was trying to see what kind of stuff they had, but the people were in her way.

_Oh man. It just had to be full of people. I can't believe this and we're like the last ones on the line. _Shortie thought and then sighed.

"SHORTIE!" Came a voice that was strangle familiar. Just when Shortie was about to turn around a boy grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tight. Then the boy pecked her cheek.

"Get off of me! Mama help! There's a weirdo on me, and not the good kind. He just kissed me!"

Chanel saw the little boy hugging her daughter and just smiled.

"I'm not a weirdo." The boy said letting go of Shortie. Shortie then took the oppurtunity to run behind her mother and glare at the boy. Then suddenly she recognized him.

"Hagime?" She said in disbelief. The boy smiled at her.

"Yup!" He said. Shortie glared at him again. Then Hagime pouted. Chanel knelt down to the boy and smiled.

"Hello little boy. May I ask how you know my daughter?"

"My name's Hagime and I'm Shortie's boyfriend!"

"No he's not!" Shortie shouted, but was ignored.

"Oh really. And here I thought you had a crush on Near, Shortie." Chanel said with a playful smile.

"I do! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yes I am. I kissed you so that makes you my girlfriend. I asked my big brother and he says that makes you my girlfriend."

"No! That's not true! It's only if I kiss you back."

"My big brother told me so and he doesn't lie."

Shortie frowned at this. "Mama Hagime made me cheat on Near twice. What am I gonna do?"

Chanel smiled at this. "Shortie do you even know what cheating means?"

"Kinda, maybe, sorta."

Then Hagime grabbed Shortie's hand and smiled. "You look really pretty today Shortie." Hagime said.

Shortie glared at him and them smacked his cheek, but it was more of a tap. Hagime put a hand on his cheek and a sad look appeared on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He said sounding hurt.

"Shortie apologize this instant." Chanel said with a stern voice.

"S-sorry." Shortie said.

"It's okay. I can't stay mad at you." Hagime said.

"No don't forgive her Hagime!" A girl said running up to him and grabbing his arm. "She slapped you. That just proves she's a mean and stupid, just like her panda."

"What did you say about Pandaman?" Shortie said her face turning dark.

"Kimiko, leave her alone." Hagime said to his sister. Kimiko refused to listen adn she challenge Shortie with her eyes. Shortie returned the act.

"Now, Now everyone calm down." A woman in her early thirties said coming to them. "I am terribly sorry for all this." She said to Chanel.

"It's quite alright. I would like to apologize as well."

"My name is Miyazaki Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am their mother." She said with a slight bow.

"I am Chanel Tailor. It is also a pleasure. I am Shortie's mother." She said also bowing.

Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed Chanel's obvious youth, but didn't comment on it. "Ever since my son met your daughter in the park he's only talked about her for the past few days." Sakura said.

"Is that so. I didn't know my little girl was so popular with the boys." Chanel said.

"Well it seems today this bakery is a bit crowded. We have room at our table you can sit with us if you like."

"Thank you so much. Let us just get our sweets and will be over in a few." Chanel said.

Then the Miyazaki's returned to their table. Shortie and her mama retrieved their sweets and then joined the Miyazaki's. They took their seats and Shortie ended up sitting next to Hagime to his pleasure.

"May I hold your hand Shortie?" Hagime asked.

"I'm kinda eating right now." Shortie said.

"Okay, maybe later." Hagime said.

Shortie munched on her cake and played with Pandaman. Chanel and Sakura were just chatting away, and Kimiko frowned at Shortie. Hagime just kept staring at Shortie, but she seemeed unaffected

"I like your Hamtaro shirt. It's really cool. Not to mention it's blue my favorite color." Hagime said trying to break the ice between them.

"Really my favorite color is blue too! And thanks it's one of my favorites."

"I also like your panda. What's his name?"

"Pandaman."

"That's a cool name. Can I hold him?"

"Um... sure just please be really careful he means alot to me."

"Okay."

Then suddenly Chanel's phone rang. "Excuse me," she said to Sakura and answered it.

"I want you and Shortie to come back right now." Came Ryuuzaki's voice.

"Aw, but where having a lot of fun."

"Chanel. It's prior that you return at once."

"Alright, Alright. We're on our way. Wait um... are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine, but if your referring to the laxative you attempted to put in my coffee this morning your attempt failed.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"We'll discuss this a bit more when you return."

"Fine." Then Chanel hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye."

"Like wise. Goodbye." Sakura said.

"Bye Hagime."

"Bye Shortie I hope we see each other again soon."

"Me too. Bye." Then Chanel and Shortie left the bakery and headed back to the task force.

"I like your boyfriend Shortie. He's really cute. Although I thought you had this really big crush on Near." Chanel said to her daughter. Shortie just pouted.

Shortie and her mother were soon back at the headquarters.

"Hi daddy!" Shortie said running up to Ryuuzaki. "I had a great time with mama today."

"That's good," Ryuuzaki said turning his chair around.

"So how's the Kira case going." Shortie asked.

"That's non of your concern." Shortie just pouted at what her father said.

"Now Chanel I want to discuss your behavior of the past few days. Especially considering you attempted to put laxative in my coffee this morning. I don't appreciate you behaving this way."

"And I don't appreciate you flirting with other girls. I don't care if it was a joke or used for some sort of tactical advancement. I remember the last time you said that to a girl. You know excatly what happened. I'm not prepared for that to happen again."

"Chanel you very well know that we weren't even together when that happened, and I wouldn't allow that to happen again."

Chanel narrowed her eyes at him. Then sighed. "I came here to help you take care of Shortie alright. I apologize for acting the way I've been, but I think it's best that we only discuss important matters. I'll stay out of your hair and won't try to spike any of your drinks or food, and I'm sure the only reason you escaped my revenge plan was because Watari was involved in stopping me. I'm going to go up stairs with Shortie and get her cleaned up. Come Shortie." Chanel said making her way to the stairs.

"Hold on." Ryuuzaki said. "Before you depart I want to speak with you."

"What is it daddy." Shortie said.

"Shortie your going to start kindergarten tommorrow. The name of the school is The British School. It has the best circulum and I'm sure you'll be comfortable there. Watari has gotten you your uniform it's upstairs on your bed. It's all set. So I want you to get a good nights sleep. Your mother is going to take you and pick you up."

"Okay daddy. I can't believe I'm starting school tomorrow! Isn't it great mama!" Shortie said.

"Yes it's wonderful sweetie. Now let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up."

"Alright mama! See you later daddy and onni-chan." Shortie said. Then she and Pandaman went up stares to go clean up.

**End of Chapter 8 - Smile**

Shortie: Yay! I start kindergarten tomorrow! I wonder what kinds of things will happen there.

Hagime: If you want more of me in the story just say so okay! Thank you for reading and please review!

Shortie: Hey this is my slot! Get your own.

Hagime: Don't you want to share. I am you boyfriend after all.

Shortie: No you're not! We may never see each other again.

Me: Never say never.

Shortie: Huh? Oh boy. Whatever. Anyway like Hagime said, Thank you for reading and please review! Also please DON'T leave any flamers.


	9. Kindergarten Nightmare!

Hey everyone. Sorry it's late everyone. I had this project that required alot of attention. Sorry I couldn't update last week, but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for everything. Also I might not be able to update next week because I'm going to update on my Angel Sorrow fic and I rarely get a chance to get onto the computer. I can only get on on the weekends. Sometimes during the week, but rarely. Anyway I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer- I think we all know that I don't own death note.**

**Chapter 9 - Kindergarten Nightmare!**

Shortie's eyes shot open and she popped off the bed. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then rushed out. She looked at the clock on her nightstand which read five thirty a.m. and then went to her wardrobe and opened it. Hanging inside was her uniform for the school hanging on a hanger. On the hanger was everything she needed, her black skirt, black tights, black sweater with a lion emblem on the left upper corner. and white polo shirt. She took them off and placed everything on her bed.

Then she took off her pajamas and began putting on her uniform. She started with her shirt and buttoned it and adjusted the collar, with no problem. Then she started putting on the black tights and that wasn't very easy. The tights didn't want to go up so she pulled harder, but it still wouldn't go up. Shortie sighed. _Why clothes, why do you want to make my life difficult?_ She thought.

Then Shortie looked down and saw that she was stepping on the other lag of the tights. "Yup. I'm _real_ smart." She muttered sarcastically.

Then she took her foot off the other and then the leg went up. Then she tried to put the other one on it got stuck like the other one and she was trying to pull it up. She began to lose her balance and hopped over to one side then the other until she couldn't keep this up and longer and finally fell.

"This may take a while," Shortie mumbled and then proceeded to pull up the tights while lying on her back.

They gave her some trouble, but she succeed and popped up from her spot on the floor. Then she slipped on her skirt. She buttoned it to the side and adjusted it, tucking the polo shirt in. Then she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

She then walked to the mirror and looked at herself. "This uniform is really pretty. Now all I need to put on is the sweater."

Shortie went over to her bed and slipped on the sweater and retreated to the mirror. She then began admiring the emblem on the upper left hand corner of the sweater and smiled at it. Then she looked around the room is search of her back pack, but it was nowhere in sight. She thought for a moment about where it might be and then she realized that her mother had taken it, in order to prepare everything that she needed for school.

"Come on Pandaman!" She said and then grabbed the bear by it's arm and then ran out of the room and down the hall. "I'm so excited Pandaman! Today is my first day of school! I wonder what my classmates are going to be like. I hope I make lots of friends." Then she was at the door of her mothers room. She knocked twice, but her mother didn't answer. So Shortie turned the knob and entered the room.

When she poked her head in through the door she didn't see her mama. Then she came all the way into the room. "Mama?" But her mother didn't answer. She looked around the room and noticed her backpack sitting on a chair. Shortie grabbed it and put it on her back. Then she noticed that the bathroom door was open and the light was on aswell.

She walked over and as she expected she saw her mother inside. She saw that her mother was doing her makeup. She admired how skillfully her mother lightly put on her mascara and lipstick. Then scent of her mother's Chanel number five perfume filled Shortie's nose. _Wow, my mama is so pretty, _She thought. _I wonder when I'll be old enough to wear makeup and perfume. _

Then Chanel looked over and noticed her daughter staring up at her. "Oh good morning Lily," she said. "Your certainly up early. I was going to wake you when I was done here."

"Good morning mama! I'm ready to go." Shortie said with a big smile.

Chanel noticed that her daughter was fully dressed in her uniform with her back pack on her back and her panda in hand. She smiled at this. "Well almost anyway. All I have to do is brush your hair for you, but I'm truly impressed. You succeeded in putting on your uniform on and you look amazing in it. It suits you well. I'm sure all the boys are going to want to play with you."

Shortie shook her head. "Thank you for the compliment mama, but my heart belongs to one guy and one only."

Chanel smiled at her comment. "Oh yes. I had almost forgotten about your boyfriend, Hagime."

"WHAT? He's not my boyfriend! He lies! I don't love him, I love Near! One day Near will love me back and we'll get married and have ten babies!"

"Why ten?"

"Because that's how many I want."

"Well it looks like you have everything planned out ahead of time, but you do no that Near is much too old for you. He's thirteen and your five. I think you should calm down with those plans of yours."

"Well I know were eight years apart, but that's okay because love knows no bounds."

"Wow... Anyway let's brush your hair then get you some breakfeast." _I can't believe my daughter has already planned her future out. _Chanel thought. _She knows how many children she wants and everything! She's still just a baby herself. Note to self keep Shortie away from listening to the conversation of the girls in the Wammy house. _

Chanel brushed her daughter's hair and afterwards they went to the kitchen. Chanel made Shortie some blueberry pancakes and poured her orange juice. Shortie ate her pancake happily and observed her mother. She noticed that her make up made her look at least two years older. She wore it classy and didn't have much on. She had on a cream dress and looked very sophisticated. Then she noticed that her mother's hair was curly.

"Mama you didn't flat iron your hair today." Shortie pointed out.

"Yes. You see I thought I'd wair it it's usual curly then straight. Besides change is good. Anyway are you finished yet."

"Yup! All done!" Then Shortie hopped off the counter and her and her mother made it to the task force room. Shortie kept staring at her mother on their way there. _I wonder if mama dressed this way to look older and more sophisticated. _Shortie thought. _Mama is always trying to look older that she really is. I wonder why she's so embarresed about her age. My mama is young and beautiful and most woman like to stay young and beautiful right? I just don't get it._

Shortie and Chanel their way inside the room. The task force members glanced at them, but did a double take. They saw Shortie all dressed up inher uniform, but there eyes were on Chanel. Most of the task force lightly blushed as she made eye contact with them. The only one who didn't blush was Yagami-san, Light, Watari and L. L was too distracted with his work to even care.

"Good morning!" Shortie shouted. "Today's my frist day of school I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"Good morning Shortie!" Matsuda said with a huge grin on his face. "I hope you have a great day at school."

"Thank you Matsu-chan!"

"G-good morning Chanel," Matsuda said once he noticed Chanel was smiling at him.

"Good morning Matsu." Chanel said. Matsuda blushed slightly.

"Watari would you mind driving Shortie and me to her school. I know your very busy, but if you could it I would appreciate it greatly."

Watari smiled at his daughter. "It's no problem at all. I go get the car ready." He said and walked out of the room.

Ryuuzaki finally turned around to look at his wife and child. He saw Shortie in her little uniform and almost smiled. Shortie ran up to him or he thought she was, but instead of going to her father she went to Light.

"Onii-chan!" Shortie said jumping into Light's arms. "Today's my first day of school. Are you going to wish me luck?"

"Good luck and don't you look cute in that uniform. You'll get all the boys attention."

"Well that's nice, but like I told mama my heart belongs to someone else."

"Well who is this mystery guy?"

"It's a secret," Shortie said in a whispery voice.

Then she hopped off of Light's lap and went to her father. "Good morning daddy." Shortie said sweetly. "Do you like my uniform?"

"Yes you look really nice in it."

Shortie smiled at her father's approval.

"Make sure you excel higher than any of the other children, not only in your class, but at least two others aswell."

"Okay I'll do my best!"

"No I don't want you to do your best, I want you to do better."

Shortie felt alot of pressure overcome her as she looked into her father's eyes. Which she now regretted doing so.

"O-okay."

"And Shortie."

"Y-yes daddy?"

"Don't forget to have fun you are only in kindergarten."

Shortie smiled at that feeling some of the pressure subside. "Okay," She said. "Oh and daddy, bend down."

Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow, but cooperated. When he did Shortie tipsy-toed up and kissed his cheek. "See you later!" She said then ran to her mother's side.

"Well let's go Shortie," Chanel said taking Shortie's hand.

Chanel was still angry with Ryuuzaki because of how insensitive he was being towards her feelings. Not to mention he didn't even attempt to apologize, but she put that thought out of her head. She knew he never would and even if he did it would only to be to calm her feelings, not because he truly meant it.

Shortie and Chanel made their way outside and saw that Watari was prepared to take them in the car. The car was in the front of the building and Watari was there standing near it. He opened the door for Shortie and let hop in. Then Chanel followed. "Thank you papa." She said as she made her way inside the building.

Then Watari got in and drove off to Shortie's school. Shortie stared out the window and watched as they passed tall buildings and people on their way to work. As they got closer to the school Shortie felt as though there were butterflies in her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and turned to her mama.

"Mama I don't feel so good." She said with a pout.

"What's wrong are you nauseous? Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, but it feels weird. Like somethings tickling me inside my tummy, but not in the good way."

Shortie continued to pout, but her mother lightly smiled.

"Your just nervous. That's all. I'm sure when you get to the school you'll feel great."

Shortie didn't say anything for the whole ride. She just hugged Pandaman tightly for the rest of the ride. When they arrived Shortie and her mother got out of the car and Watari decided to wait for Chanel so he could take her back. Before Chanel and Shortie entered the gate of the school Chanel stopped her daughter.

"Okay Shortie, I'm sorry to say this but you can't take Pandaman with you. I'll hold on to him."

"What? But I can't have a good day without him! He gives me good luck."

Chanel sighed. "Well the teachers won't allow you to have him."

"What if I keep himin my book bag and promise not to take him out for the rest of the day?"

Chanel looked at her daughters face and gave in. "Fine, but you cannot take him out until I come to pick you up."

"Okay thank you mama!" Shortie said and stuffed Pandaman into her book bag. "Don't worry Pandaman I'll see you again in a few hours." Then Shortie slung the book bag around her back again.

Then her mother and her went into the gate where the rest of the children were waiting outside. They walked over to a thin woman with short brown hair who was in front of a group of five year old.

"Excuse me? Are Mrs. Jenkins the teacher for the kindergarten star class?"

"Yes. I am she."

"Good morning. My name is Chanel Caton and this my daughter Lily Caton. She's supposed to be one of your new students."

The woman looked down at Shortie and smiled. "Good morning," She said her voice had a thick English accent.

"Good morning. My name is Lily, but everyone calls me Shortie." Shortie said unusually shy.

"Well isn't she adorable?" Then Mrs. Jenkins looked at Chanel closely. "You're her mother?"

"Yes," Chanel said already knowing what the woman was about to say next.

"You're rather young aren't you? In your early twenties, if my assumption is correct."

"Yes, I'm twenty-three." Chanel said trying to hide her discomfort about the subject.

Shortie looked up at her mother. Although her mother was doing her best to hide her discomfort it still shown through. _Mama always gets uncomfortable when I'm around and people ask her age, then give her that look. Why do they look at her like that. My mama is great. So why do they give her that look?_

Mrs. Jenkins also noticed Chanel's discomfort, and being the good woman that she was decided to compliment her to help her calm down.

"Well isn't your mother beautiful," Mrs. Jenkins said to Shortie.

"Yup. My mama certainly is."

"I'm sorry if I offended you before," Mrs. Jenkins said to Chanel. "It's just I don't see many young mothers as sophisticated looking as you."

"It's fine. Anyway I should be going. See you later Shortie. I hope you have a wonderful day." Chanel said kissing the top of Shortie's head.

"Bye mama." Shortie said and hugged her mama then found her place in line. Chanel didn't leave yet, but waited by the bench with the other mothers until Shortie would make her way inside. She and the mothers began talking polity.

Suddenly Shortie felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned she was surprised to Hagime right next to her grinning from ear to ear.

"Shortie I can't believe you're going to my school and you're in my class! This is better than a dream!" He said hugging her tightly. Shortie was still in shock and didn't say anything. "My girlfriend is at my school this is great!"

"Hagime what are you doing at this school?" Shortie said.

"Well I've been going here since I was in nusery school. It's one of the best in Tokyo and my mama and papa want the best for me. So... you know."

Then Hagime grabbed her hand. Shortie didn't pull away, but just glared at their intertwined hands. "Listen Hagime I'm not-" but Shortie was cut off by some boys who jumped into the conversation.

"Did I here that Hagime Miyazaki has a girlfriend?" A boy about Hagime's height said coming out of the wood work.

"Haha! Hagime has cooties and he got it from that girl of his!"

"Hey!" Shortie shouted, but was ignored.

"Shut up Kyoya." Hagime said calmly with a serious look on his face. "You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't, and probably never will because your a jerk. Now leave us and if you ever talk about Shortie like that again I punch you in the nose."

Kyoya glared at him then left with his two boys at his side.

"Who's he?" Shortie asked.

"Kyoya Nagasaki. He's been my enemy since we started school. He's a jerk, and is jealous that my papa's doujou is more successful then his father's. He tries to bother me every chance he gets. Teasing me and stealing my animal crackers. The one's my mama makes for me. He's really harmless, but if he gives you any trouble just tell me okay."

"Uh... okay." Shortie said.

"Besides you're my girlfriend I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm not your- Oh forget it."

Hagime just continued to smile and hold Shortie's hand.

"Quiet now everyone." Mrs. Jenkins said.

Then everyone started to sing the English national anthem. Shortie said it with ease. Her mother had already taught her that. Then they started to sing the Japanese one, but Shortie didn't even know it. She knew the English and the french anthem, but not japanese. So she just mouthed along. Hagime noticed this, but kept singing the anthem. Shortie couldn't have been more relieved when they stopped.

Then the principal spoke for a while, and the class proceeded inside afterwards. Then Chanel left with Watari. Hagime insisted on holding Shortie's hand all the way to the classroom. Shortie wasn't as annoyed as she was before. She was starting to get used to Hagime's affection.

"Alright everyone I'm going to assign your seats so just stand until then." She called out a few people to sit down then she called on Shortie. "Lily sit at that table right there and Hagime I want you to sit right next to Shortie."

Oh brother.

Shortie thought. The teacher knew well enough to keep Kyoya and Hagime as far apart as possible.

"Kimiko sit I want you sit next to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko."

"But I want to be next to my brother."

"Please cooperate Kimiko."

Kimiko sighed and took her seat next to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko. "Who's that girl sitting next to your brother?" Sakura Ichigo Morihiko asked.

"His girlfriend that her met over summer break." Kimiko said. "She's so wrong for him. Besides she doesn't even want to be his girlfriend. She said it many times."

"I don't know she looks really nice." Sakura Ichigo Morihiko said. Kimiko just sighed.

"Okay everyone." Mrs. Jenkins said once everyone was seated. "All of you have known each other since nursery school, but I think it's important to make introductions since we have a new student with us. So please introduce yourself starting with this table.

Then a child stood up and introduced them self. "My name is Tawariel Elendil." The girl said. I'm five years old and I love video games! The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts. Most of you already know all that, but I just wanna say I hope we can be friends." Tawariel Elendil said the last part mostly to Shortie. Then she sat down.

A few other kids introduced themselves and then came Shortie's turn. "Hi I'm Shortie! My name is really Lily, but everyone calls me Shortie."

"Cuz your short!" A random boy called out.

Shortie's eye twitched and decided to just ignore the comment.

"I like Panda's, my favorite color is blue, and I'm in love with a guy called Near."

"WHAT!" Hagime said popping up off his seat. "Who's Near?"

"The guy I told you about, remember?"

"How could you do this to me Shortie?" Hagime said putting a hand over his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I loved you."

"You barely know me!"

"...It's okay. We can move past this. You just have to promise to never see him again."

"I can't do that!"

"Then... that's it we're through! Mrs. Jenkins please change my seat. I don't think I can handle sitting next to the girl who ripped my heart out."

"I'm sorry Hagime. I can't change your seat."

Hagime just sat down and pouted, looking as if he was holding back the erg to cry. Everyone glared at Shortie. She just looked at them confused and helpless. Then sat back down. The teacher then started with the lesson. Every one in awhile the kids would give her nasty looks. Then while Shortie was writing in her notebook someone threw a crumpled piece of paper at her head.

"Mrs. Jenkins!" Shortie said raising her hand.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Someone threw this at my head." She said displaying the crumpled paper ball.

"Come on who through that at Lily?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

No one responded and the teacher only gave Shortie a sympathetic look and continued writing on the board. Shortie pouted and looked over at Hagime. He looked out of it and wasn't doing his work. He was just staring out into space.

Shortie began to feel guilty. _I know maybe I can make Hagime feel better._ Then she turned the page of her tiny notebook and started to draw a Panda that was holding a heart. Inside the heat she wrote 'I'm sorry'. Then she slid the note over to Hagime. Hagime glanced at it then looked at Shortie with a serious face. Shortie smiled politely. Hagime frowned at her and crumpled the paper, got up, and threw it out. Then he returned to his seat. Shortie looked as if she was about to cry, but held her tears in and continued with her work.

Chanel and Watari returned back to the headquarters. When they did Chanel went to the task force room first. She walked over to Ryuuzaki and turned his chair around.

"What is it Chanel?" He said clearly annoyed.

"I'm going to spend the say out, alright."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know. Maybe just look around. Do some shopping."

Ryuuzaki stared at her for a moment. "No." He said turning his chair around.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons, and I'm sure you can figure out why."

Chanel clenched her fists and stared at Ryuuzaki angrily. "Ugh! I can't believe you! You're such an asshole! I don't even know what I was thinking when I married you!" Then Chanel ran up to her room. When she got there she just clasped onto the bed and stood there staring at the wall.

...I shouldn't be so unreasonable.

Chanel thought.

_I know the way he is. I knew since we we're kids, but... Things are so different now. I need him to be there, and he can't be there. Why does it hurt to love him? Papa was right when he said I would have to be prepared for the life I was going to have when I married him I just didn't think it was going to be this hard._

Then suddenly the door opened. Chanel hoped it was Ryuuzaki so she could apologize to him, but it wasn't. It was Watari. He had a tray of tea in his hands. He entered the room closing the door behind him and setting the tea on the nightstand. Then sat down next to Chanel.

"You were never really upset about Amane-san were you?"

"No. I know he would never go for someone like that it's just-"

"You miss him."

"So much."

"What did I tell you when you married him?"

"I know, but-"

Watari sighed. "I'm sorry you feel this way, but you're going to have to find a way to put up with it. I know this sounds harsh, but it's true. When you're married to L there are sacrifices you have to make."

"I made sacrifices! I gave up everything to be with him!" Chanel said sitting up.

"Remember it was your choice to marry him. No one forced you to."

Chanel stood silent for a moment. She then opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"Here let's have some tea and forget about this mess." Watari said handing her a cup of tea.

Chanel took it and sipped it. _That's been his answer to almost everything since he adopted me. Tea. I hate it so much. _Nothing else was said.

It was lunch time and the teacher had brought everyone down to the elementary cafeteria. Shortie went onto the line and got a pizza and a chocolate pudding. Then she looked for a place to sit. Then when she spotted a table a girl in her class ran up to her.

"You're the one who broke Hagime's heart!" She said pointing her finger at Shortie.

"Well-"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! My name is iatethecookie! I think you're a bad person!"

"But I'm not! Hagime just said he was my boyfriend without asking me. And i told him I was already in love with someone else, but-"

"No! You're lying!" iatethecookie said throwing her arms in the air. When she did she accidentally hit Shortie's tray causing the contents to spill all over Shortie. Then the tray fell on the floor.

Both iatethecookie and Shortie were in shock.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Shortie just stared at her soiled uniform. Tears began to fill her eyes. Then Shortie looked around and saw that the teachers were letting the kids out in the yard and she took that chance to run outside. Then Hagime went up to iatethecookie.

"Why did you do that to her?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

Hagime sighed. "It's fine, but I'm going to see if she's okay." Then Hagime made his way outside.

Shortie was sitting in fetal position on a bench in the yard. She had her head in hands, and was crying her eyes out. _I wanna go home. The kids are mean and no one likes me. I just want to go back home. _Shortie thought.

Then a volunteer at the day camp went over to her. "What's wrong?" She said sitting next to her. Shortie didn't respond, but just continued to cry.

"What happened?"

"E-everyone h-hates me."

"Why do feel that way?"

"Cuz I broke Hagime's heart. He wanted to be my boyfriend, but I love someone else. So when I confessed in front of the class they hated me for it. People threw paper balls at my head. Then a girl accidentally spilled my lunch all over me while she yelled at me for breaking Hagime's heart."

"Oh boy. Sounds like you have had quite a day."

Shortie didn't respond just continued to cry. The volunteer patted her head.

"There, there. Don't cry. Why don't you give Hagime a chance?"

"Huh? But I love someone else!"

"Well how do you feel about Hagime?"

"He's nice. He like's Panda's and blue stuff just as much as I do; when he hold's my hand I get butterflies in my tummy, but that could be because I'm nervous about my first day."

"Do you like him, like him?"

"Huh?" Shortie blushed a bit. "Well maybe."

"So then why don't you let him be you're boyfriend for a little while and then see which boy you like better."

Shortie thought for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Good. Now no more crying okay."

Shortie wiped her eyes. "Okay. My name is Shortie. What's your's?"

"My name is amazing23. I hope your day gets better." Then amazing 23 left to check on the other kids.

Hagime came over to Shortie then. "Are you okay Shortie?" He asked politely.

"Hagime..." Shortie said going over and hugging him. Hagime stood shocked.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart. You can be my boyfriend again if you want to. I won't blame you if you don't want to. Or even hate me now."

Hagime smiled then and hugged Shortie back. "I'll be your boyfriend again, but you have to promise to never talk about _that guy _again."

"Okay." Shortie said into his shirt. "Oh no!" She said suddenly breaking away from him.

"What's wrong?" Hagime asked worried.

"I'm messy and will get you full of pudding and pizza if I keep hugging you."

Hagime smiled at her and then hugged her again. "I don't care. I like hugging you." Shortie blushed a little.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up Shortie." Hagime said taking her hand and leading her to somewhere they can clean up her messy uniform.

Later on it was time for everyone to go home. Chanel picked Shortie up right on time with Watari.

"So how was your day sweetie." She said smiling at her daughter.

"It was... eventful."

Chanel's eyes widened noticing Shortie's stained uniform. "What happened to your uniform?"

"It's a long story."

"Well let's go home then."

"Okay." Shortie said following her mama to the car.

"WAIT!" Came a familiar voice from behind. Then a boy grabbed and hugged Shortie from behind. Shortie already knew it was Hagime.

"Bye Shortie. See you tomorrow." He said and kissed her cheek.

"B-bye Hagime." Then Shortie entered the car and they drove off.

Shortie took out Pandaman from her bag and hugged him tight. "I missed you today Pandaman." Then Shortie looked up at her mother who seemed to be in a lot of thought as she stared out the window.

"Mama can I get your phone?"

"Sure." She said still a little out of it. Then handed Shortie the phone.

Then Shortie looked through the contacts and found Nears number and pressed call. Then she put it to her ear and waited for him to answer.

"Hello? C?" Came his voice.

"Near!" Shortie shouted.

"Oh it's you Shortie."

"I just wanted to say hi, and that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I have a boyfriend now. I know it's going to take a long time for us to ever be able to be together or you to love me, but I want a boyfriend and he's really nice. I hope you're not upset."

"I'm not. I'm glad you have a boyfriend Shortie."

"Thanks, but don't worry if things don't work out you and me can still get married and have ten babies."

"What? Why ten?"

"Cuz that's how many I want."

"...You really have to stop listening to the conversation of the girls here at the house."

Shortie just giggled. "Bye Near."

"Bye Shortie." Then Near hung up the phone.

Shortie handed the phone back to her mama and her mother put it in her purse. Then Shortie yawned and leaned against her mother. Soon she was asleep. Chanel then began to stroke her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Shortie."

**End of Chapter 9 - Kindergarten Nightmare!**

Shortie: *Yawn* Thank you for reading...

Hagime: Shortie? *shakes Shortie but has no avail*

Shortie: Zzzzz...

Hagime: Sorry she's kinda sleepy. Anyway we hope you all liked your parts in this chapter, sorry if you didn't, and those who weren't featured in this chapter will be featured in the next or others. Thanks for reading and please review!

Shortie: ...no flamers please... zzzz...


	10. The Mysterious Watch

Hey everyone. Sorry it's late everyone... again... I could give the excuse that it was late because of Regents Exams, or that my summer is busy, or that I'm working on my health, but I won't give you any of that crap. Instead I'm just gonna say sorry and that it took two months. Anyway I recently got a review from one of my fans of this story and she and all of you inspired me to hurry up and tyoe up a new Shortie. So here it is.

Shortie: Finally! I've been waiting forever and I'm the protoganist!

Me: How dare you speak to your mother that way!

Shortie: You're not my mama!

Me: Technically I am. I created you and your mother. Since I created your mother who created you with L then that makes me both your mothers. ;)

Shortie: No... that makes you grandma. Yay I have a grandma now!

Me:... I hate it when she's right. T.T

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note or the two lines from scary movies 4.**

**Chapter 10 - The Mysterious Watch**

It was the middle of the night and Shortie was on her bed with her mothers laptop. Her mama allowed her to use until she fell asleep. Shortie was practicing some of the lessons that she learned with Matt. Since she was away from the Wammy house and said hacker, He couldn't help her with her, well, hacking skills of course. So she decided to try and perfect the skills he had already taught her, so that when she returned to Wammy's he could just go on and teach her new things she needed to learn.

Shortie was currently trying to hack into the headquarter's security cameras. She was already okay at it, but she figured that hacking into the her daddy's headquaters cameras would be a little more of a challenge than that of the Wammy house. It had been already an hour and she was having some slight troubles with it and was already wishing that her red-headed mentor was here to help her with them.

Finally after what seemed like and eternity she was finally able to get access to them. "Ahah! Finally it seemed like it was going to take forever for me to get through, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The system isn't that far away from Wammy's. Though I guess that's 'cause grandpa was the one to set up the cameras."

Shortie looked at the different windows that were displayed onto the computer screen. She saw that the main room where her daddy would conduct the investigation was currently empty. This meant that everyone was asleep in their assigned rooms. She saw the window that displayed the sleeping Matsuda and decided to click onto it.

When she did she a most disturbing sight. At first it seemed innocent. Matsuda was in his PJs asleep, but then he started to toss and turn. Then began shouting things in his sleep.

"No! Lil Kim don't eat my sandwich!" He shouted.

Shortie stared at the screen confused.

"R-Kelly don't pee on me!"

"Huh?" Shortie said.

"Let me be in your circus Britney! No I don't know where Amy is!"

"What? Matsu-chan what kind of dream are you having!"

"Candyland is freakin' awesome! No-wait! Don't split my ass in two! Ryuuzaki I don't want you to be my gingerbread man! ...Well if the second time is nice..."

Shortie, mouth agape, shocked at all the things she just heard, decided it best to click away from Matsuda's window. "Note to self: Never click watch Matsu-chan sleep again." Shortie muttered to herself. "Oh look mama is in daddy's room. I wonder what's going on. It looks like their talking about something important."

Then Shortie clicked onto the window that showed her parents.

"Ryuuzaki I want to apologize for everything I'm putting you through. It is more than childish of me to do so and I'm sorry. It's just I've been going through alot lately and when Misa informed me that you said that to her it only brought forth horrible memories and a harsh reality."

"What are you getting at Chanel?"

"Isabelle came back."

_Who's Isabelle? _Shortie thought.

"What? Why are you telling me this now, and not sooner."

"It was just a little before Shortie came to see you. I had recieved a letter from her, and at first I didn't think much of it, but then..." Chanel's voice faded.

"Then what? What did the letter contain?"

"She said she wanted to see me, and that was all. I kept the letter just in case of anything, however after that she kept sending even more letters. Each one more disturbing than the last. She would write things such as "_Your daughter is beautiful. I wish to see her...",_ "_She's too beautiful to be your daughter she should be mine...", "You took him from me and now you're living in luxury while I waist away in the streets. I want him and I want her. Give them to me...", "If you don't give them to me willingly I'll have to take them by force...", "I hate you and want you dead..."._ Things of that manner. The last statement was from her last letter.

I was so stressed from all the harrasment that I was unable to keep a close watch as to what Shortie was doing. When she left and I couldn't find her I immediatley thought that Isabell had done something to her."

_How did I not know something was wrong with mama?_

"Why didn't you inform me about this?"

"You were busy with Kira. I didn't want to distract you."

"Either way I should've been informed... maybe we should speak of this later." Then his eyes directed Chanel to the sleeping Light.

"Don't worry about him. He shouldn't wake up for anything. I drugged his coffee with sleeping pills my very own. He won't be disturbed in the slightest. A bowling ball could fall on his leg and he won't wake up. Unfortuantly I have yet to perfect the drug so since it has such a high dosage, when he awakes he will be have a terrible headache that won't subside for at least 12 hours. Basically he's going to have a terrible hangover."

Ryuuzaki couldn't help, but smirk at this. Chanel caught this act and commented. "You certainly love to pick on the boy don't you?"

"Chanel I'm hurt that you think I would be so sadistic as to enjoy Light's pain in such a way."

_Come on just say what else is happening._

"Sure whatever. Anyway one of the three reasons why I didn't pick up Shortie was because of Isabell. I was afraid that she would get her hands on her. I didn't inform you because I believed that I could handle the situation alone. So when Roger found out I told him not to tell you for those reasons. She started coming to the orphanage. She left a dead body of some type of animal with a note saying that if I didn't surrender my family that I would end up like the animal dead and in pieces. Anyway although she had done all those things I was able to apprehend her and she was sent to the insane asylum."

"Good that's where she belongs, but I have the feeling you are withholding something from me."

"Then you'd be correct. She wasn't just sent to any asylum it was Beyond's Asylum. although he is away under lock and key I didn't think it smart to have both former Wammy house residents in the same Asylum, also considering both of which are holding a grudge on one or even both of us, but I was unable to change that fact. So when Amane told me you said that to her. It only brought back those memories and reality. After all those were the lines you used to get Isabelle to not only have intercourse with you, but fall head over heals in love with you."

"I see, but even so that both are in the same Asylum I could change that now and you will no longer have to worry. Or is there more."

"Right again babe. I wouldn't have told you all this if there wasn't a catch right?"

Ryuuzaki listened intently.

"Beyond's out."

_Who's Beyond? Is he an enemy of daddy?_

Ryuuzaki stood silent.

"He got out a few hours ago. I was informed and decided to pass on the information. You see he was showing signs of sanity over the amount of time he was in there and well they deemed him fully sane and let him out. I don't think they know the trouble that might unfold because of their mistake."

"I want you to handle this situation as soon as possible. Find some reason to throw him back in there and keep him locked away or at least monitor him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Alright. I'm going to return home tommorow. I am going to tell Shortie. I still think it best that she stay here with you." Chanel got up from her seat that was facing Ryuuzaki. "Oh and babe." Ryuuzaki was pulled from his thoughts and stared at her.

_Just great just when I get the whole family in one spot mama has to leave for urgent business._

"Yes?"

"What you said also reminded me that are marriage might be going down the toilet. That's another reason why I was so upset."

"Our marriage is fine Chanel, it's probably better than most others. Although we fight. Somehow we always manage to make up, and we do the later very well if I might add."

Chanel smiled at him. Then she walked over and bent over kissing him gently on the lips. Then in one swift motion Ryuuzaki pulled her into his lap and both were in a very compromising position.

"Uh... Ryuuzaki what are you doing?"

"What you think? After all we haven't been with each other in almost a year and then you're leaving tommorow."

"But the Yagami Kid is in the room."

"You said he wouldn't wake if a bowling ball fell on him. Well then I'm sure he won't wake up if we have a bit of fun." Ryuuzaki then started kissing his wife's neck as she continued to blush an even deeper shade of red.

Suddenly Watari's face appeared on the screen of Shortie's laptop. Shotie'e faceforze in shock, eyes wide and mouth gape.

"Lily I would appreciate it if you did not hack the security system."

"Uh... okay grandpa..."

Then Watari's face disappeared and the laptop went black. "Well I better get some rest. I have school tomorrow." Shortie mummbled then putthe laptop on the nightstand, lied down on the bed, and soon found sleep.

The next morning Shortie's mama was helping her dress, and both females had a serious look drawn on their face. Chanel after making sure Shortie was adjusted and wrinkle free, sat down and looked Shortie in the face.

"Listen sweetie when you back from school today I won't be here. I have to go back home for some business. The next time you'll probably see me is when you and your father return from the Kira case. "

"Okay mama."

Chanel smiled and headed for the door. "I'll still be able to take you to school. So let's go."

"Wait mam I want to tell daddy good moring before we leave."

"Okay sweetie. I'll meet you by the lobby."

Then Shortie ran out of the room and to her daddy's room. She knew where he slept since she was able to find the location of his room last night on her laptop. She ran up the stairs and to his room. When she reached the room she found that the door was slightly open so she just stepped in. When she did she saw Light glare at her father, rub his temple, and then step into the bathroom.

She walked over to father and tugged on his pants leg. He looked down at her observing her. "Yes?"

"Good morning daddy."

"Good morning Shortie. Did your mother tell you."

"Yeah." Shortie said with a said look on her face.

"Don't worry you'll see her again when we go home after the Kira case."

"Yeah I know, but I'm sad because it felt like a family when we were all together."

Ryuuzaki ruffled Shortie's hair, messing it up. She smiled at her daddy when he did this. "Have a nice day at school Shortie."

"'Kay. Good luck with the investigation."

Shortie was about to leave the room when something caught her eye. She looked at the nightstand and lying onto was Light's Rolex. She walked over to it and picked it up. Ryuuzaki didn't notice because he was to distracted with a, well for lack of a better word, bitching Light.

Shortie liked how it felt and how it looked so she put it in her pocket and ran out of the room. _I'm sure Onii-chan wouldn't be too upset if I borrowed his watch for a little bit._ Then she headed for the car that was parked outside the building.

Later on at school in art class Shortie was playing in watch. She wanted to take it apart and see if she could put it back together. Then two girls came over to her.

"I know you ate the cookie!"

"I didn't!"

"But your name is Iatethecookie so obviously you ate the cookie."

"That's just a coincidence!"

Shortie looked up at the two girls. THey were iatethecookie and FlameSpear.

"Hey what's up?" shortie said to them.

"iatethecookie won't admit that she ate the cookie, but her name is well you know, so it had to be her."

"I didn't! Stop it already!"

"If she says she didn't eat the cookie she didn't eat it." Shortie said.

"Thanks Shortie."

"Anything for one of my friends. So what's going on besides cookies."

"Oh uh... Hagime is kinda in love with someone else. It's Samantha. Sorry." iatethecookie said.

"It's okay. I didn't really like him anyway. I was going to tell him later that I'm still in love with Near. So it doesn't really matter."

"Who's near?" FlameSpear asked.

"Oh you don't know him, but he's the best. I hope to be his girlfriend when I'm older!"

"Oh." iatethecookie and FlameSpear said in unison.

"Anyway I'll talk to you later okay. I'm kinda busy right now."

"Okay."

Then Shortie decided to pull the knob on the side she pulled it once, twice, and then three times, but nothing happened. She sighed frustrated.

"OPEN YOU STUPID WATCH!" She said pulling it four times really fast. Then the watch obeyed her and the bottome slid open.

"Thank you watch." Shortie said with a smile. She then noticed the contented instide the small underlying disk of the watch. There was a pin and a small ripped piece of lined paper.

"What's this doing in Onii-chan's watch?"

**_End of Chapter 10 - The Mysterious Watch_**

Me: Okay so I know that iatethecookie was featured in two chapters, but I was feeling kinda guilty that I made her do that to shortie so I hope this makes up for it. Also if you want to be featured again just say so in your review. I'll see what i can do, but this option is for people who have already been featured and you can only be featured twice.

Shortie: Okay already! Enough grandma!

Me: I'm not your grandma!

Shortie: I'm not your mama; I'm your grandama! I'm not your mama; I'm your grandma.

Me: What was that?

Shortie: I remixed the sexy grandpa song for you.

Me: If you weren't so cute I'd take your sweets away.

Shortie: Anyway I wonder what that paper in onii-chan's watch is for. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Don't take so long CherryLawliet! Anyway thank you for reading and please review. No flamers please.


	11. Becoming Friends with Ryuk

It's been years since I updated... I'm sorry. Truly. It's surprising how life can distract you from the things that most please you. Or even introduce to you things you never thought you might like or hate for that matter. Things change, people change, even writing styles for that matter.

That being said my writing style may have changed from what it was 3 years ago when I was 15 BUT I will try to keep this as funny, cute, and slightly corny as I had written it a few years back. Anyway thank you for your constant support and I hope you will continue to enjoy this.

Btw, I changed a few things in previous chapter to add more plot twists for future chapters!

Now let start where we left off

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

* * *

Shortie stared at the pin and paper in the watch. "What is this for?" She picked up the paper and examined it. Suddenly a weird feeling surged through her body. A strange power like feeling. At that moment Hagime ran over to her.

"Shortie please don't believe any of the lies you may have heard! I don't love Samantha. She confessed to me. I love you only. One day Shortie let's get married!" Hagime said loudly, his face completely red.

Shortie barely heard him though. She was nervous. She didn't understand this feeling. She stood on her feet slowly and looked around.

"Shortie? What's wrong?" He asked fully concerned.

Shortie suddenly noticed a large beast like human not to far from her. She grabbed Hagime in fear. "Hagime! There's a monster!"

"Huh?" Hagime looked about. "Shortie there aren't any monsters around. Are you feeling sick?"

Shortie started to shake as she noticed the large grey and black monster start to slowly approach her. Hagime looked nervous and grabbed her hand. "Shortie?"

The monster had crept over slowly to where he was standing but two feet from her. "Youre kidding me right!" The 6 foot monster said dramatically. "You're just a kid!" Shortie was shaking and didn't know if this was a bad dream or if she was really seeing this beast before her.

"Please don't eat me! I know I eat a lot of sugar but I don't taste sweet!" Shortie shouted at the being.

"That's it I'm getting a teacher!" Hagime said running away confused.

"Huh? Eat you?!" The large ferocious looking monster laughed hoarsely. "Sorry kid but you're not on the menu. I only eat apples. By the way do you have one on you?"

Shortie feeling a little better about the situation pulled out an apple from her pocket, that she saved from lunch, and threw it up at the beast. Still not trusting to give it to him by hand for fear she just might lose her hand in his large mouth. The monster crunched the juicy apple loudly.

"MMM it's been so long since I've had an apple that juicy or even an apple at all! Thanks kid!" The monster untwisted himself.

"So you're not going to eat me?"

"What of course not. I said I only eat apples! By the way, have any more?"

Shortie shook her head. "Aw!" He cried in distress. "By the way I'm Ryuk if you didn't know. Light's plan must be pretty messed up if he had to use a kid."

Shortie looked confused. "Light? Light Yagami? You know my onii-chan?"

"Of course! I've been with him through his whole Kira business. And though it was fun. It just got more interesting! Adding a kid! I have to know where this goes."

Shortie stood stiff for a moment. "Onii-chan is Kira? Is he going to kill my daddy?" Shortie felt even more nervous than when she first noticed Ryuk.

"Quickly," Hagime said bringing over Mrs. Jenkins. "Shortie says she sees a monster but there is none. I think she needs the nurse."

Mrs. Jenkins looked around. "Shortie what's this business about a monster? Are you okay?"

"But he's right..." Ryuk interrupted her.

"By the way kid these people can't see me. Only you because you touched the death note."

"I mean. I'm okay I just think I had too much sugar." Shortie said hoping to play it off.

Mrs. Jenkins looked confused, but nodded. "Alright. We're lining up soon so gather your things okay."

"Yes." Shortie said then turned to Hagime and smiled. "I'm okay Hagime. Really. Meet me by the class line. I have to go get something."

Hagime looked like he didn't believe her but then nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes that tree just looked weird that's all."

"I don't look like a tree! I was twisted but it wasn't that bad! Was it?" Ryuk interjected. Shortie ignored him and of course Hagime couldn't hear him so his comment went unheard.

"Okay see you in a minute," he said running towards the crowd. Shortie waved then turned to Ryuk.

"So what's a death note?" Ryuk smiled.

"Well since you are the owner. Let me take you to it." Ryuk lifted her into the air and flew her over to where the death note lied.

She clutched to Ryuk. "I'm going to die! But I have to save daddy! I have too! From the evil onii-chan Kira! Let's fly!"

"We already are..."

"Then onward Ryuk."

"I'll drop you if you keep this up!"

"Then you don't get apples and daddy gave me money"

"Apples... you must be Light's sister you know how to bribe and manipulate."

"Light's not my real onii-chan. He's my new enemy!"

Ryuk just laughed. "Even more interesting!"

* * *

Okay I know its not very funny but I'll be updating a better one in the morning! So see you then.

Shortie: Three years... I'm not five anymore I'm eight!

Me: Well you're five where I left off. So... just go with it. By the way you have some dust...

Shortie: Of course I have dust it's been three years!

Me: *gets duster and undusts her head and shoulders that are piled with the evil fuzz*

Shortie: Stop t-that t-tickles!

Me: hehehe just go with it *continues to dust*

Shortie: By the way check out this collage .391 did the link is on Eve's profile. I look awesome! Oh and please review. Thank you.


	12. Day 1: The New Owner

Hello everyone. I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten over the past few days. I appreciate your constant support and look forward to more of your reviews. Anyway heres the chapter :)

**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Day 1: The New Owner.**

Shortie was scrunched up in a ball against the tree slightly rocking back and forth,

"That was the worst experience ever! I shall only planes from now on." She whimpered

"Oh come on it wasn't bad," Ryuk tried.

"You do it all the time! That's why you're fine!" Shortie said standing up.

Ryuk shrugged and pointed at the ground. "The death note is in there. All you have to do is dig it up and it's all yours."

Shortie looked at the ground. She caught a strange chill run down her spine but still got on her knees to start digging, but then paused.

"Do you have a shovel?"

"A shovel?!" Ryuk exclaimed. "Why would I have that?"

"Well onii-chan Kira should've left a shovel somewhere or with you. I'm sure he didn't expect himself or someone else to dig it up with bare hands and get so dirty."

Ryuk just stared. "Just dig."

Shortie sighed and took off her school sweater and placed it on the side. Then began to dig. "Calm down Shortie it's just like gardening with mama, except without gloves..."

"Sheesh who would think a rugrat would be so worried about getting dirty." Ryuk mocked.

"I'm not worried. I just don't want daddy to get mad me for messing up my uniform again."

"Oh that's right I forgot you're Light's sister. If you're dad is like Light then he must be a clean freak."

"No my daddy isn't Light's daddy, and Light isn't really my onii-chan. I just call him onii-chan." Shortie grimaced as a chunk or dirt got wedged all the way inside her nail, but then she noticed something sticking out of the dirt. It was a corner a to a box wrapped in parchment paper. She continued to dig until she saw more and began to pull it out.

"So if you're not Light's sister then whose daughter are you?"

Shortie looked up for a moment. "That's a secret Ryuk." She said putting a finger to her lips and smiling.

Ryuk looked puzzled but shrugged. Shortie then lifted the box out of the dirt brushed it off and then unwrapped it. Finally she opened the box and there lying before her was a death note. She picked it up and examined it. She saw numerous names written on many pages.

"Hey kid could you ever kill someone?"

Shortie looked up suddenly and saw Ryuk's demeanor change from it's regular relaxed to something more frightening.

"What do you mean Ryuk?" Shortie was worried but tried to keep calm

"There are many rules of the death note, some of them are written in the note and I'm not obligated to state them all, but one of the most important rules are you must write a humans name in the death note within 19 days of the human calendar. To write a person's name in the Death Note means that they die. You would've killed someone." Ryuk smiled. "Could you do that?"

Shortie began to shake in fear. _Kill someone? I have to kill someone... I can't killing is bad. Mama and daddy always said so. That's why murderers go jail... If I kill someone then... I'm just as bad as Kira... but daddy needs me. I... I have to be strong for daddy. _

"Well? Can't do it kid?" Ryuk laughed hoarsely.

Shortie stopped shaking and looked up at him strongly. "I can do anything, for my daddy's sake!"

"Oh well if you don't write a persons name in the death note within 19 days you lose ownership."

"Okay," Shortie said standing up clutching the death note. "I understand."

Shortie then grabbed a crayon from her shirt pocket and wrote inside the box where the death note was. She wrote 'Shortie was here' with a large smiley face under it. Then wrapped the death note in her sweater and closed the box as it were before she found it, parchment paper and all, then buried it back where it was.

"Ryuk want some apples?"

"Yes!" Ryuk said excited.

"Tell me everything you know about the death note and I'll give you an apple for each new piece of information."

"Bribery? I'll tell you what I want but for anything else you have to ask."

Shortie frowned. "Fine. Take me back to school." She looked at Light's watch. "It's almost time for pick up! Quickly Ryuk to school! Fly! Fly!"

"Don't order me around kid," Ryuk said. Then Shortie put on her frowny face. "What's with that face?! You're creeping me out!" Ryuk sighed. "Fine lets go but you owe me apples for this!"

Shortie climbed on Ryuk and he quickly flew her back to the school yard. Seeing it empty, when she arrived, she ran inside clutching the death note close to her chest. She headed for her classroom. As soon as she entered she heard the children begin to chant.

"Ooo Shortie's in trouble." Shortie looked up to see the teacher on the phone looking worried, then Mrs. Jenkins looked furious.

"Oh my heavens. She just walked in. Yes. Yes I understand," She said into the receiver. "Okay call her grandfather and I'll keep an eye on her." She hung up the phone and Shortie stood there frozen in place.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?! Everyone was worried sick looking for you. Where were you?"

Shortie thought of lie and she thought it up quick. "I had a tummy ache and was in the bathroom."

Mrs. Jenkins looked suspicious. "Hm? Take a seat."

"Yes ma'am," Shortie said doing as she was told.

Hagime looked at her worried. "Shortie are you okay?" He whispered.

Shortie nodded. "Why are you holding your sweater?" He asked. Shortie looked down. "Um..." Suddenly there was a chirping sound coming from her sweater. Shortie looked shocked. The chirping became louder and the whole class began to look.

"A bird?" Someone said.

Mrs. Jenkins got up from her desk and went over to Shortie. "Shortie open your sweater."

Shortie became nervous. _She'll see the death note!_

"Right not young lady." Shortie sighed but complied. She opened one fold of her sweater and there laid a baby bird.

"Oh my... Is that what you were doing this whole time?"

"Yes... um I found him and he needed me! I'm his new mama!"

Mrs. Jenkins sighed and grabbed the bird and placed him in a box with some water. "Looks like Shortie found a new class pet."

Shortie sighed in relief. "Shortie's a bird lady!" One of the kids mocked. Hagime grabbed through an eraser and threw it at the kids head and he fell back crying.

"What's going on now?" Mrs. Jenkins sighed.

Soon Watari picked Shortie up from school and they returned to the headquarters.

Shortie during the car ride had put the death note in her bag. Once they arrived to headquarters she ran to the room where her father and Light were.

"Hi Shortie how was your day?" Light said with a smile.

Shortie glared at Light. Light was taken aback. "Youre not fooling anyone Onii-chan!"

Light looked confused. "What?"

Shortie pointed a finger at Light. "Onii-chan is Kira!" Shortie shouted at the top of her lungs. The whole task force looked shocked.

L turned around in his seat. "Shortie..." She turned to her father. "Yes daddy?" Shortie said looking him the face.

"I have never been more proud of you in my whole life."

"Daddy!" Shortie jumped into L's lap hugging him.

"Here have some cake." He said seating her on one leg while he had the other raised to her chest.

Shortie happily ate her cake while occasionally glaring in Light's direction.

Light rubbed his temples. _First I lose the watch Dad gave me and now L's kid is also accusing me of being Kira. What else is going to happen today?_

Ryuk looked from his corner. "So Shortie is L's kid... Things just got more interesting!"

**End of Chapter 12 - Day 1: The New Owner.**

* * *

Me: Wow so I think I put a little too much suspense in this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Shortie: *throws notebook at me* I have to kill someone? This fanfic is supposed to be funny!

Me: Don't worry I'll keep it funny! You'll see.

Shortie: I'm not killing anyone! *pouts*

Me: Okay. Okay. *pats head* Don't worry.

Shortie: Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you. ... I'm still not killing anyone...


	13. Imaginary Friends and Shinigami Eyes

Okay I wanted to clear somethings up because even though I this fanfic is non cannon I messed up on some of the rules of the Death Note which pisses me off BUT its just one rule so if you can forgive me for just the one I promise to make sure I don't mess up on any more.

**The Rule : If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.**

Shortie didn't use the note she touched it. So Ryuk didn't have to come over to her, but truthfully I don't want shortie too kill anyone.

Shortie: Thank you.

Me: shhh. I'm not done explaining. Let me explain and then you can talk all you want. Deal?

Shortie: *nods*

Okay other rules just to clear up confusion are:

How To Use XXV

The god of death must not hand the Death Note directly to a child under 6 years of age based on the human calendar.

The Death Note must not be handed to a child under 6 years of age, but Death Notes that have been dropped into the human world, and are part of the human world, can be used upon humans of any age with the same effect.

So Shortie although 5 because circumstances can use the Death Note and has possession of it. (even though I want her to be innocent and not use it!)

So yeah that's all I have to say about that. Anyway because I don't think I'll be too busy at work today here's another chapter. By the way thank you for all the wonderful reviews they really are fueling me :) And thank you Katface-chan for your advice!

Shortie: It's a good thing too because you have a record for being a slow updater. Your record 3 years...

Me: *frowns* As right as she maybe I have put that behind me... Now back to the story.

**_Disclaimer - I don't own death note_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 - Day 2: Imaginary Friends and Shinigami Eyes_**

Shortie sat on her bed staring at the death note, which she had put a panda book sock over so people wouldn't get curious if they saw the title "Death Note" on the cover of said notebook. She went over some of the names in the book and recognized the ones she had seen on t.v. Some she did not recognize and was curious._ Maybe if I hack into Daddy's files I can see how accurate all these names of criminals are. She thought. No Grandpa caught me last time I hacked the system. I'm not really good at covering my tracks. So there isn't anyway for me to check. Oh I know I'll call Matt he can hack it for me and know one will know. Hm but he'll be suspicious if I ask... Unless I bribe him... No then he might be more suspicious._

Ryuk soon floated in... "So haven't written any names yet huh?"

"I told you already Ryuk I'm not going to kill anyone! Killing is bad and I'm not bad."

"You're so boring! Not like Light at all." Ryuk said messing around in the corner of the room.

"Of course not! I'm not like that evil Onii-chan Kira! I'm good, like Mama and Daddy!" Shortie said jumping up so she was standing on top of the bed. As though her stance was going to prove her point more so.

"Yeah. Yeah. Boring. By the way where are my apples?" Ryuk said dramatically. "Aren't kids supposed to keep their promises."

Shortie sighed. "Fine. I think there are apples in the kitchen. I'll go get them." Shortie hopped off her bed death note in hand and made her way to the kitchen. An enthusiastic Ryuk floated behind her.

"Finally more apples!"

Shortie walked down the hallway to the elevator. So many questions buzzed through her head._ I want to tell Daddy but knowing him he won't believe me right away and if he does he's going to want to test it out, but what if something bad happens to him when he does. I should find out as much as I can about it before telling Daddy._

She looked up at Ryuk and stared at him. The only one who knows anything is Ryuk, but can I trust this shinigami._ I mean he knows Light and he knows he is Kira and possibly even helped him!_

Ryuk noticed her staring and became uncomfortable, but Shortie observing and in thought really didn't notice this.

_Ryuk helped the evil Onii-chan Kira! So how can I trust him even if I do bribe him. Who's to say he'll tell me the truth. She began to glare at him._

Ryuk moved back. "Okay you're really creeping me out! What's with the look?" He exclaimed putting one of his arms put out in front of him as though he was expecting Shortie to attack him.

Shortie moved closer. "Ryuk I know you're in cahoots with Kira! But you better tell me the truth about everything you know about the stupid Death Note or or... no apples ever! I'll destroy all the apples in the world and you will have none!" Her impossible threat making the shinigami nervous for only a second.

"T-there isn't anyway you could make that happen!" He challenged

"Oh no? My daddy is powerful if I want to get rid of apples then I can make it happen!" Shortie said stomping her small foot.

Ryuk pondered on this for a moment. "I still doubt it..., but either way I'm not on Light's side. I only dropped the death note in the human world because I was bored. That's really it. I'm not on his side or Light's side and I won't do anything to help either side... well unless it will make it more fun for me." Ryuk laughed hoarsely.

Shortie narrowed her eyes and at that moment the elevator doors opened. "Okay Ryuk... so if I ask you promise to tell me the truth?"

"If you ask? Well if you ask I'm obligated to tell you, but only if you ask."

"Okay," Shortie walked out of the elevator. "So will anything bad happen to my daddy if he uses it?" She slowed her pace to the kitchen and looked up at the large shinigami floating beside her.

"Well I'm not sure how you will take this but if he kills someone with the death note, he will neither go to heaven nor hell. He will be placed in a world of nothingness." Shortie looked down worried.

_Daddy is an atheist even though mama and I are christians... so does that mean that daddy wouldn't go to heaven either way? ... Mama did say good people go to heaven... but ... but if daddy uses the death note, when he dies, then he definitely won't go to heaven! I want my Daddy to be able to go to heaven!_

"Anything else?" Shortie said her face full of worry for her father.

"Well he can shorten his life by using the note, other than that I'm not sure; shinigami ourselves don't know much about it." Then Ryuk stopped mid float with a look of realization on his face. "Ah! I just told you without getting any apples! No more information until I get apples.

Shortie although worried about her father giggled. "Don't worry you'll get two apples for what you just told me," Shortie said entering the kitchen from the corridor. Ryuk floated behind her enthusiastic as she opened the refrigerator door. She kept the lights off in hopes that the cameras wouldn't pick up anything and hoping Watari wouldn't use the infrared cameras to spy on her. She through the apples up at Ryuk who caught one in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"Mmm juicy," he muttered while loudly eating the apples.

"Okay Ryuk I have more questions." Ryuk finished his apples and stared at the girl with his large yellow eyes that looked even more frightening in the dark. As those were the only things that she could really see in the dark kitchen. A chill ran up her spine, but she grabbed more apples and put them on a stool and sat on another stool next where she put the apples.

"How many death notes are on earth?" She said playing with one of the apples.

"Well I'm not sure but from what I know there's two. You have one of them." Shortie through Ryuk another apple and he caught it and crunched it loudly.

_Well okay there's only two. That's good and bad. Good because having two makes it easy for my daddy and I to keep track of... well if I tell daddy... It's also bad because what if there is a way to know if I have the death note... Then then... Kira could kill me..._

Shortie grabbed her stomach, nervous. Small tears welled up in her eyes. Ryuk stared at her confused._ I... I'm scared I don't want to die... no no! stay strong Shortie stay strong for daddy!_

"Hey kid? Are you okay?" He said staring at her then glancing at one of the apples next to her.

Shortie sat up right quickly. "I'm fine. Now tell me can a person who owns the death note find out I own one too without me telling them or them seeing it?!" She said with a sudden urgency.

Ryuk laughed. "You don't waste anytime. There is only one way kid. That person has to make the eye deal."

"The eye deal? What do you mean ryuk?" Shortie was nervous but also curious.

"The eye deal is the transfer of the shinigami eyes to a human. The shinigami eyes can see the names and lifespan of any human."

Shortie looked skeptical. "Prove it. Tell me my full name; not my nickname."

Ryuk chuckled. "So you don't believe me, Lily?" Shortie became nervous, Ryuk noticing this laughed.

"No Ryuk I said my full name! Tell me what my full name is!" She said trying to be calm.

"Hm?" Ryuk said cocking his head to the side. "Still skeptical shrimp. Fine. Lily Shortcake Lawliet. And your father's name is L Lawliet if you still don't believe me." Shortie felt butterflies in her stomach, but handed Ryuk three apples. He ate them just as happily as the others as Shortie stared at the darkened room.

_So that means Ryuk can kill me if he really wanted to... He can kill Daddy... Shortie began to cry hard. What do I do? Just when me and Daddy started getting closer._

Ryuk became nervous. "Hey shrimp! Don't cry! Don't cry! What the heck you were okay just a minute ago!" Ryuk started moving back and forth dramatically.

"Ryuk you better not kill my Daddy!" She said wiping her eyes trying to calm down, but tears still kept falling.

"Hm? Why would I do that? If I did that then all this fun would stop." Shortie calmed down but then glared at him for saying fun. "You're really creepy for a kid," Ryuk said moving back.

Shortie frowned at his comment, but ignored it. "I still don't get it though. How will someone know that I have the death note with the eyes?"

"Because they won't be able to see your lifespan." Shortie stared at him for a while.

"Ryuk I want they eyes. This way I can find Kira." She looked serious, which was odd to see considering it was unlike her.

"You sure don't waste anytime kid. Are you sure you want to do this you haven't even used the death note yet."

"No I haven't used it but I know I'll need those eyes."

"But kid there's a catch to having the eyes."

Shortie frowned then looked nervous. "Do I have to give you my eyes to keep? No I like my eyes! They look like mama's!"

"What no! You need to give me half your life span. That means the amount of time left you have to die will be cut in half."

Shortie stared then looked down. She began to fiddle with the apple in front of her. It was the last one she had. She then threw it at Ryuk and jumped off the stool. The shinigami caught it but looked confused.

"Hey kid? Are you gonna do it?" He said swallowing the apple. Shortie just kept walking. "You don't have to do it right now. But the offer stands while you still have ownership. But remember you only have about 17 and half days left."

Shortie looked at him "Okay." She said continuing to walk away.

"By the way why is your name Shortcake? I don't get it?"

"It was my daddy's idea. It's because he likes shortcake a lot."

"Still. I like apples but I wouldn't name my kid Apple. That's dumb. Although I can't have kids but you get my point. though Apple does sound like a good name. Apples are juicy and crunchy..."

Shortie frowned at him. "I like my name. So there! Now let me think Ryuk!" She yelled.

"You really are weird for a kid..."

Shortie walked down the hall ignoring his comment. She looked at the death note again, but wasn't sure what to think. The information Ryuk told her was processing itself in her head. Once she reached the elevator. She started thinking of possible plans Light might have, but kept coming to a dead end.

_I know Light is Kira... but one there isn't anyway to prove it and two I have no idea what his plan could be. She stepped inside the elevator. Obviously onii-chan left the notebook there because he wanted someone to find it and use it. Maybe him or Misa-chan... hmm but even so when and how long and was he willing to wait a long time to be Kira again. He and Misa aren't Kira now because Daddy has them under constant surveillance and they don't have death notes or are killing. Ryuk says there are only too but..._

The elevator door opened and Shortie stepped out. Maybe Ryuk lied to me. _No I don't think he did and well there has to be someone else doing the killings. The Death note is obviously real, because I'm the only one who can see Ryuk. I'm sure it's the method Kira uses to kill... the thing is too that maybe onii-chan was nice to me to get information out of me. Yeah that could be it, but at the same time... he seemed so honest about being nice to me._

Shortie sighed and walked to her room. As soon as she opened the door she ran and jumped on her bed hiding the death note under her pillow and snuggling with Pandaman.

_Stupid Onii-chan Kira messing with my feelings! Anyway tomorrow I get to spend the day here. It's Saturday! I get to spend it with Daddy. Hopefully if he's not too busy._

Shortie looked over at the chair where her book bag lay. Inside her book bag was Light's watch. She kept thinking about it.

_His watch... a piece of the death note was in there. Was he holding it in there so when he found my daddy's name he could subtly write it when daddy wasn't looking. Hm maybe..._

Shortie then got up and walked to her book bag opening it. She took out lights watch and ripped out a piece of her regular note book paper and took a pen and wrote on the scrap. Then she opened Light's watch and placed it the paper where the death note scrap had once been. She then closed and placed it on her nightstand then giggled.

_Tomorrow I'll give onii-chan Kira his watch back. Wait till he finds out what I did. And with that Shortie went back to bed, snuggled with Pandaman and fell asleep._

The next morning, Shortie got up handled her morning routine and when she was done she grabbed Pandaman and Light's watch and ran downstairs. She found the entire task force working in their usual places. She spotted Light and gripped his watch. Okay here we go.

"Good morning onii-chan!" She ran up to Light. Light looked at her confused.

"Good Morning Shortie." He said with his winning smile.

"Onii-chan can I sit on your lap?" Shortie said sweetly. Light looked nervous and even more confused. L glanced over, curious as to what his little girl was up too.

_What's going on?_ Light thought. "I thought you didn't like me anymore Shortie. After all you called me Kira yesterday and kept glaring at me."

_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE KIRA! ONII-CHAN IS KIRA! YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ME!_ She screamed in her head. "Well I still think Light onii-chan is kira, but I can't prove it yet. So because of that you are still onii-chan to me, just onii-chan Kira." She continued to smile sweetly at Light.

Light sweat dropped and Soichiro faced palmed. "Is that so Shortie? Well you sound like your dad more and more each day."

"Thank you onii-chan." Shortie said happily.

"Yes. Good work Shortie, we can't prove Light is Kira yet, and he's certainly not Kira now at least, however I'm curious. How did you come to that conclusion?" L said spinning his chair to face her and Light.

Shortie giggled. "That's a secret. At least for now Daddy." She said putting a finger on her lips. L raised and unseen eyebrow and continued to stare at her. Shortie turned back to Light.

"So can I sit on onii-chan's lap?"

Light smiled but was inwardly worried. "Sure."

Shortie quickly jumped up on Light's lap, and L turned back to his computer screen, but still kept an eye on them.

"Um onii-chan please don't be mad but..." Shortie said putting on a pouty face.

"What is it Shortie," Light was internally freaking out.

"I borrowed onii-chan's watch for school, for show'n'tell. I'm sorry onii-chan I should've asked first." She handed over Light's watch.

Light looked surprised and grabbed the watch. "That's what happened to it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." She said.

"Well it's okay but next time ask. Thank you for returning it to me Shortie," he patted her head after putting on his wrist. She smiled at him but was internally evil laughing.

_HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH! Little do you know Kira onii-chan, that I foiled your plan to kill my daddy! I took your stupid death note scrap paper and now you can't use it to kill him! 1 - Me. Kira - 0!_

She then jumped off his lap with Pandaman and went to the seat next to her daddy. He turned to her and she looked up at him. With his eyes he said, 'what are you up too?'. Shortie just smiled and looked innocent, saying back with hers, 'nothing'.

Watari then entered and went over to L and Shortie placing sweets in front of them. During this she looked around. Where is Ryuk? She thought.

Watari smiled at her. "Looking for your imaginary friend Shortie?"

Shortie became pale at Watari's sentence. "What do you mean grandpa?"

"The imaginary friend you were playing with last night. The one you were talking to in your room? Is he here? Or perhaps she?"

Shortie was nervous but decided to play along as it would benefit her. "Oh yeah. His name is Ryuk." She glanced over at Light but of course he was clueless and unfazed. "But no he's not here right now."

Watari smiled. "Well tell him I said hello when he arrives." Shortie nodded. "Okay Grandpa."

"Watari," L said with slight firmness. Watari turned to L. "Please do not promote this imaginary friend business. Imaginary friends are illogical to have, as they are not real. I do not want Shortie to believe in such things."

Watari nodded. "Yes I apologize. However I think it's a good thing. It won't last forever and promotes creativity." Then Watari began to leave.

"Yes Watari, but I still do not approve."

Then suddenly Ryuk flew in. "What did I miss?" He said floating over to her.

"Hi Ryuk. My Grandpa says hi." Ryuk looked confused. "Huh? You're grandpa knows me?"

Shortie giggled, but L gave her a disapproving look._ Daddy may not like it but at least I can talk to Ryuk in public now, mostly anyway and it won't be a problem. Though things concerning the death note I should be careful to say around Daddy until I decide to tell him._

Shortie looked around. "Where's Mogi-chan?"

"At a movie shoot with misa-misa," Matsuda said happily.

"Oh okay. Thank you Matsu-chan." _Shortie then grabbed a cookie and munched on it. When Misa comes back I have to find out what she has. If onii-chan had a piece of the note then so does Misa!_

**_End of Chapter 13 - Day 2: Imaginary Friends and Shinigami Eyes_**

* * *

Okay so I'm going to have to change some dates and the time frames a bit. In the next chapter Misa does on a date with Higuchi. However I realize that she went on a date the day after her memories returned but because I wasn't paying attention to the time frame a few years ago I really messed up. But a few days wouldn't hurt anything right. Please forgive me!

Shortie: *shakes head* Careless as ever.

Me: Hey it's thanks to me you got more screen time, so thank me.

Shortie: No it's not fair to the readers that although this story is non cannon you're making too many mistakes in common death note knowledge like rules and time frames.

Me: *sighs* I know. and you are way too sassy for your own good

Shortie: Hey you made me like this. Anyway thank you all for reading and please please please don't forget to review! Thank you!


End file.
